


Lorelei Barton's first adventure in Middle Earth

by W01FS0NG



Series: What A Strange Mess We Are [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/F, Middle Earth is the missing tenth realm, What happened to CLint's sister, this takes place after Age of Ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: Okay, so, apparently, Lorelei Barton, (also called Lola) sister to Clint Barton and fellow medieval weapons bearer, found the tesseract. Where did the device land her? That’s for her and the team to find out. She finds herself swept up in a journey. (In this Universe, Tolkien’s story doesn’t exist) She’s also a mutant with the powers of heightened senses, the healing factor, telekinesis, and telepathy. (Takes place a few months after the second event in my story: Let’s Just Say, I Had A Life Before You Knew Me. Civil War hasn’t happened yet).





	1. The Beginning

 

Hawkeye, Black Widow, Mockingbird (aka Barbara ‘Bobbi’ Morse) and Huntress (Lorelei “Lola” Barton) stealthily moved through the HYDRA facility. SOMEHOW humans got their hands on the tesseract AGAIN. This base was in England.

If a guard or a few came towards them, they either knocked them out or killed them. Clint definitely killed some guys.

Then, they came across a massive room where a multitude of guards was stationed. The only reason why being the tesseract hooked up to a machine in the center of the room.

Between the arrows, kunai knives, shurikens, daggers, a bo staff, stingers and blades against blasters, the team made swift work of the entire room.

As they fought, they couldn’t help but notice a body that didn’t look anything like a human. It looked sort of like the green goblin, but paler in the skin, which had been cut open at the chest. They were what looked to be its armor, was placed on a table next to it.

After the Huntress gathered all her weapons, she came towards the cadaver. The telepath glanced at it during the battle and couldn’t help but wonder what it was. “Think this creature came from the tesseract?” Asked Lorelei, examining the creature.

“Don’t think there could be any other explanation,” replied Bobbi, walking up to her friend and teammate.

“Whatever that thing is,” Natasha stated, looking at the data on some of the machines. “It’s not from any of the nine realms.”

Intrigued, Clint came over to the x-assassin. “Really? Could there be more? I thought there’s only nine.”

“Weird,” Lola said, walking towards the tesseract. “It’s as if this box has a voice. It wants to dance.” Something from or maybe the tesseract itself was calling to her. Huntress reaches out to touch it, hesitates, then resumes the action.

“Lola wait-“ her brother started, but he was already too late. With a column of light surrounding her, she was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

Lorelei landed in front of a town. It looked magnificent. There were stone statues of people in armor carrying weapons. From what she could see, this town was sprinkled with little gazebos and huge magnificent stone houses. If she looked behind her, she could see a long bridge without any form of a railing. Right beside her, a tower. In front of her were a set of stairs leading up to the buildings.

However, her chance to marvel at the architecture soon left as she was met with guards. They came at her armed with swords and spears. They had on this magnificent armor.

On edge, she readies her blades. Unsure of what to do, she stays put, waiting for one of them to make a move. One does but, they are stopped. A man with long brown hair and a silver woven crown appeared. He ordered them to stand down, which they did. Lola still kept up her guard.

The man approached her and said, “I had thought you would come a bit later, but it seems my visions were only slightly wrong.”

Lola lowered her guard just by a bit. How can this man have premonitions? Is he a mutant? Okay, so mayhaps mutants have been around for far longer than people originally thought. This architecture she sees before her seems either medieval or pre-common era, but she wonders, what year is it to them?

“What year is it?” Lola asked softly.

“I’m sorry?” Asked the maybe mutant.

“What’s the year?” Lola asked again. Louder this time.

“Why the year is 2941. In my vision, it said you were coming from a different place. That is evident from your clothes enough. Come, have a change of clothes, and let me explain my vision.” With that, the man left.

Meanwhile, Lola looked to be having a complete meltdown. _How? How can it be 2939? If I come from the year 2015, then…. it had to have been the tesseract. Wait, where even is the tesseract? Is it near me somewhere? Is it far away? Or back in my time? Okay okay okay okay. Calm down. If this really is the before Christ era, then it’s fine. But what if this really is our future? No flying cars, no high tech gadgets, just horses, and things from the medieval era it seems. Okay, so the Tesseract could have brought me way into the past, or way into the future, or maybe a different world entirely. But if it really is the past, then wait. When did civilization start again? 3200 BCE? So if that’s true and that man said the year is 2939, then the year must be, ugh! I hate doing mental math with huge numbers! Lola stop. Keep calm. The year in my terms then is 261 BCE._

_But wait, the tesseract has the space stone, not the time stone! That stone belongs to Strange and the Eye of Agamotto. This is another world, another realm, as the Asgardians would put it? Oh, All-Father, give me strength._

Lola hasn’t left her spot since she conversed with the man. Noticing this, he stopped and turned to see her still standing. “Are you coming?” He called from the steps that lay in between the mutant and man.

The woman was brought out of her meltdown and quickly caught up to him. “Sorry.”

The two walked around the town. As they did, Lola couldn’t help but notice that the people had pointed ears. _“So maybe I really am in a different realm,”_ thought she. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be rude,” she stated, “But, what are you?” The two walked over a limestone, or maybe marble decorated bridge without a railing. Gardens scattered across the town.

“You are from another world, so I don’t blame you for asking,” Said the man, with his hands brought together in front. They walked for a bit more before he elaborated. “We are a race called elves.” Next, the two came across a gazebo, were right across from it sat a massive statue of a girl kneeling down.

A light bulb lit up in the Strange woman’s mind. _“So Elves do exist, and not just dark elves.”_

“And I am the leader of the Elves in this part of Middle Earth: Rivendell. I am called Elrond.”

“I am Lorelei. People also call me Lola.” There was no handshake. She seemed calm, but in her mind, she was still a bit spooked, thinking hard about her circumstances. _“Okay, so we are in Middle Earth. I’ve never heard of this world. Maybe, there’s a tenth realm that’s set far apart from the other nine?”_

Next, they stopped walking. And came upon an entrance to a magnificent building. “This is the Lord's quarters,” Elrond continued. “My vision said you would be a great help to oncoming danger. So, you can stay here for now.”

“Really?” At the very least, she’s astonished. A royal soul let her, a stranger, and a member of another race no less, stay in the castle. By this point, they were in a hallway with arches. Rooms on either side. Going further into the hallway, she saw a massive gazebo and an almost equally massive tree growing on the side of it with stairs close to it. The stairs were lined with wood patterned railing and small, thin columns. They went down another hallway, again filled with arches.

“Yes,” the two came up to one of the bedrooms that littered the hall. “I’ll have someone come in and give you fresh clothes.”

 

* * *

 

Lola changed into a grey undershirt, with darker pants and brown boots. Over the undergarments, is a sort of draped dress (it’s sort of like Rey’s from star wars). The dress is cinched right below the chest by a green belt with silver fastening. The mutant draped her long brown hair behind her. The elves also gave her other outfits. One looked to be a dark purple overcoat. It looked assassin or archer like in nature, perhaps hunter-warrior would be a good naming of this outfit. With buckles over the chest. The shoulders held brown leather. There was even a hood. What is to be worn under the coat could be dark pants and a dark shirt with dark boots. Also, there lay some armor for her. It looked to be almost like a dress, but metal and with shoulder pads and high armored boots. It also had purple and black coloring. Three of these outfits she would be just fine fighting in. Though two are more equipped than the third. They knew she was a fighter and probably guessed what she would wear based on her weapons.

When she came out, she could not find Elrond, so she decided to wander around the house. The halls looked magnificent. There were archways scattered round. The wood guard rail on the stairs held a pretty design and the small columns on top of them were white with gold accents. She saw a statue of a man looking down at something. Wanting to know what it was, she strode forward. The thing the statue peered at was a broken sword. She wanted to examine the weapon, but something told her it was not hers to pick up. Right across from the statue hung a painting. It depicted a person holding a sword consumed by blinding light. The figure next to it was dark and massive. It had its arm up and out of the frame as if it would strike the sword down. Now looking back and forth from the statue, the sword, and the painting, she was able to figure out that the man in both painting and statue are the same. Which must mean that the broken sword and the sword seething with light are the same as well.

Where the stairs meet the lower floor lies another gazebo. She spotted it on the way here, but

Then, she found that the lord of elves was seated outside with a long table of food in front of him.

“That took shorter than I thought it would,” Elrond stated. Confused on how she saw her coming, but also equally confused as to whether or not that was a compliment or an insult.

“Excuse me?” Lola asked walking forward, coming into view of the elf.

“You seemed like a very curious person by the way you looked around. I suspected it would have taken longer for you to explore.”

“I’m not sure if I should take that as an insult or compliment.” The Huntress took one of the seats. After a bit, the two started eating. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was until she started eating. There was no meat in this meal, but she didn’t mind. It is food after all. “You mentioned earlier that you had a vision about me?” she asked after she had eaten a bit of salad.

 

“Ah, yes, right.” Elrond drank some water before explaining. “In my vision, I saw that you were a master of weapons and that you would come here from another world because something called you here. I also saw that you had, actually, I am not sure what you had. To my eyes, it seemed like wizardry, but to yours, it might not be.”

“Well, I guess I have some explaining to do… Where I come from, they are called powers. Although, there are some witches and wizards there too. Anyway, those with powers are called Mutants. They are considered to be the next step in human evolution. Some of us have a physical difference, such as blue skin, or their body is made of a different material entirely. Other’s have no physical difference from a human but can control certain things such as the weather, or either of the four elements. Even metal. Some powers have a lot to do with energy.” Lola didn’t notice this, but it seemed that Elrond was listening intently.

He hummed. “What is your power?”

“I have many powers. One is self-healing, another is heightened senses, Telekinesis, which is the ability to move things with your mind,” she levitated a glass, which astonished Elrond. “My last power is Telepathy, or the power to read minds.”

Wanting to test that power, the elf lord asked, “What am I thinking of?”

Lola starred hard at the elf before concluding, “You were thinking of your brother, and how the both of you were born half-elf, and half human. He chose to live as a human and have a mortal life, while you chose to live as an elf and the immortality that came with it.”

Elrond became even more astonished at the telepathy than the telekinesis. The two exchanged smiles, then ate. After which he asked, “Do you know how you got here?”

It took only a small moment of thinking to answer, “There are, these magical stones called the Infinity Stones. They were there at the dawn on creation. They are titled: Power, Soul, Mind, Space, Time, and Reality.

“My team of warriors and I happened upon the space stone in a place it should not be. Our mission was to take it out, and... not to worry if we killed the guards.” The elven lord looked surprised at this, but soon let it go. “Anyway, the Space Stone is encased in this small glass box that harnesses its power. With it, one is able to travel anywhere in space. That’s how I teleported right at your door, but I am unsure of how and why it was able to pull me here. I didn’t know about this realm until zapping right into it.”

After the meal was finished, she decided to look around the mansion more. If she went up some more steps, she reached a pretty sizeable library with a balcony. As she stepped onto the said balcony, a breathtaking view of the valley came into light.


	2. On Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Co. try to figure out what happened to Lola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a shorty. If you have any suggestions, spotted any errors I made, then please let me know.

“Where did she go?” asked Clint, hurrying to Nat on the monitor. “Where did she go?!”

“I’m getting to that!” Natasha yelled. She’s never seen him so worked up about anyone before. Then again, it is his sister. She typed on the computer but came up with nothing. She tried again. Nothing, “Wherever Lola was taken, and wherever that thing came from, doesn’t show up on the database. Actually, all nine realms are listed here, but not a single one has that thing as one of their creatures.”

“So what? so, so there’s another realm!” Clint couldn’t handle that there was information missing. 

“Clint, you need to calm down,” Bobbi suggested, coming towards her two teammates. 

“Like hell, I’m gonna calm down! That was my sister! I swore to our parents that she would be safe. That I,” he gestured to himself. “Would protect her from the MRD, and anyone else that would want to cause her harm! Now she’s gone and we don’t know where.” Sadness consumed the last part of his sentence, even though his face didn’t show it, he felt like he let his parents and his sister down. She’s a mutant, and everyone seemed to hate mutants. Well, except for the X-Men obviously. While growing up, they didn’t know that Xavier’s School For Gifted Youngers existed. All they felt like they had was each other.

“Clint, come on, we all know your sister, she’ll be fine, she can handle herself. I just hope we can get to her.”

“You and me both.” Claimed Nat and Clint simultaneously. They’ve known Lorelei since they’ve known Clint. Those two come like a two for one deal. They’re thick as thieves. Lola and the other two girls are like sisters. 

 

* * *

 

At the facility north of NYC, Clint, and Natasha worked tirelessly at computers while Barbara took off. She said she wanted to blow off some steam. “You guys okay?” asked Tony as he walked by, on his way to one of his labs.

“No, no we’re not. Lola’s missing,” Clint replied with one hand on her head.

“What?!” Tony asked. Who’s he going to tease now? “And, I’m guessing, she doesn’t have her tracker?”

 

“No she does, we just can’t track her. The tesseract transported her to a place no one knows about. It’s as if it’s the tenth realm.” Nat explained.

Tony came over to the computers. “Come on, we can continue this in the tech lab.” Nat and Clint looked at each other before following the billionaire to the lab. 

  
  
  


After hours of searching and research, they came up with nothing. “If only Thor had a phone on him, then he or maybe his people can help us with this.” Tony pointed out, his hands wiping away his tired eyes.

“Actually, maybe there’s someone we can call,” stated Natasha. “Does anyone know of a man named Erik Selvig?”

They decided to write an email. “Dear Mr. Selvig,” Clint dictated, and Nat typed. “I am contacting you to get your insight on something. Would it be possible for there to be another realm? Ten realms, as a pose to nine?”

“Uhh, what else should we say?” Clint asked himself “What else, what else?”

“Why don’t we tell him about the mystery creature we found in the facility? And about Lori,” Natasha is really the only one who calls Lorelei Lori, she thinks it a better fit than Lola, but the telepath likes Lola better. “I mean, if we want his insight, shouldn’t we be giving him all the details?” Clint didn’t even need to dictate that to Natasha. She already worked that into the email.

  
  
  


Over the next week, the group poured over mountains of research, studying the tesseract without ever physically touching it.

They’ve gotten nowhere, even with the research from the HYDRA facility. Bobbi checked in when she could. (Two days out of the entire week.) She didn’t let a missing person halt her missions, as much as it pained her to say it out loud. Her way of coping was to stay busy. The place her ‘sister’ was transported to seems to be a dead end. Just where could she be?

  
  
  


During the third day of the second week Lola was missing, they got a response from Selvig. It read:

 

The concept of there being a tenth realm is fascinating, even though the evidence is very little. I propose we meet. I’ve been trying to get a hold of Thor, but he’s unreachable. He doesn’t have any tech. I think the only way we can solve this, is if someone goes to the place Clint’s sister went, or if we go to Asgard to confront the gods about this. To do that, I think the best way would be reaching Heimdall. Since he can see anything, it would be good to talk to him and he could be the easiest to get to.

  
  
  


They figured out that they could call upon him anytime they wanted. One can simply just call upon him to bring up the Bifrost. He will answer if it doesn’t endanger Asgard.

They could have probably gotten in touch with Thor if he took a phone with him when he left after the events of Ultron. 

Heimdall is the better option.


	3. Things start to kick into gear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter  
> It's longer than the last one.

Two months have passed. Lola’s decided to make herself useful by going out with soldiers, hunting, keeping up the border, attacking intruders and other things. Orcs, so that’s what was laid upon the examining table. She misses her brother and ‘sisters’ terribly though. She at some point or other cried herself to sleep. Mostly, she favored her hunter-warrior outfit for battle, and the tunic, pants, and wrap for everyday activities. Needless to say, her skill over her weapons had increased greatly. She’s even adopted the elvish fighting technique and combined it with her own.

  
  
  


One day, when the party of elves came back from chasing away orcs, they found a relatively small group of dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard. The soldiers encircled the Dwarves. It seems as though everyone was getting ready for a fight. Then, the wizard seemed to recognize Elrond and the two exchanged words in Sindarin. 

 

She watched from the shadows as they all ate. Or, at least some of them did anyway. Others were too picky to even try the food. One of them stuffed a napkin in a trinket to stop himself from hearing the music. She was curious but also thought that by the way, they acted around the knights, they wouldn’t be open-minded towards most things here. She was right.

Elrond was just going over the swords the dwarves found in the troll-hoard. 

“And what were you doing, on the Great East Road?” asked Elrond, when Gandalf mentioned it. But the wizard did not answer his question. He felt the presence of an unfamiliar figure standing near.

“Would the person hiding in the shadows kindly step into the light?” asked the wizard. She hesitated.

“Do come out, Lorelei, it will be fine,” Elrond coaxed. She’s still wearing her hunter-warrior outfit.

She did indeed step into the light, but she did not remove her hood. She just gave all who looked glares. Lola got to know all of their names: Gandalf, Bilbo, Thorin, Fili, Kili, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Dori, Nori, Ori. Only Elrond can tell that she is trying to read each of their minds. “I’m sure that’s enough mind reading Lola.”

“I’m sorry Lord Elrond, I just don’t trust them.” With that, she crossed her arms. “Besides, these Dwarves are rude and wildly inconsiderate towards your culture. The only ones I that aren’t are the hobbit and the wizard.” To that, some of the dwarves looked down. Some didn’t react and some gave her death glares.

“Lorelei-“ the lord started but was cut off by Gandalf.

“Where are you from?” The wizard asked.

“Hmm?” Her mind was on something else.

“You’re accent, I can not place you,” Gandalf elaborated.

“Oh, um, to tell you the truth, I came here from another world. It’s sort of sad, however, because I don’t have the key to get back,” Lorelei explained.

“And what is this key?” 

“It was a magical stone inside a box that transported me here. The only problem is, it didn’t come with me.” Arched brows as well as looks of confusion, and intrigue came the woman’s way.

“Elrond said something about mind reading, what is that?” Asked Bilbo.

“It basically means I can hear your thoughts. For example: Right now you are thinking of how you like Rivendell, the comforts of home. Yet you also look forward to the trying times ahead. You also,  _ hated, _ that Gandalf marked your door.” Lorelei hasn’t moved from her spot, only shifted her weight on another foot. 

“Are you a witch?” Asked Ori.

“Maybe, maybe not. As I said, I come from another world.”

“How does that justify anything?” Asked Bofur.

“It doesn’t.”

“And, what world might you be from?” asked Balin.

“Well, everyone who lives there, calls it Earth. People from other worlds, or really, realms as we call it, they named it Midgard.”

“Other worlds?” Asked Bifur, thinking she’s mad. “Who’s ever heard of such a thing?”

“I wouldn’t expect you to get it anyway,” Lorelei pinches the bridge of her nose briefly. “The general public only believes there are nine worlds: Asgard, Midgard, Niflheim, Muspelheim, Jötenheimr, Vanaheimr, Áflheimr, Svartálfar, and Hel.”

“And how do we know you’re not making this up?” asked Dwalin. At this point, all eyes were on her.

She was getting mad, but not mad enough to lash out. “You don’t have to,” she replied, letting it go. “It’s one of those, see to believe things, I guess.” She hadn’t realized she was quenching her fist until she felt something trickle down her hand. Bringing it up to her face, she saw that she had dug her nails into her palm, making it bleed. “Oh no,” she said calmly. Some of the Dwarves noticed the blood dripping from her hand. “Oh well, it’s already healing.” The blood started to disappear. Everyone except Elrond and Gandalf gave her weird looks. “What?” She asked as if she was done with this shit. When no one answered she rolled her eyes. With nothing else to say, she started to leave but wanted to do something first. Just to freak everyone out, she broke Thorin’s glass with a snap of her fingers.

“Lori,” Elrond said firmly. She stopped. He only called her that when he was mad at her. Even though she’s only been there two months, and she’s made friends with a lot of people here, she spends a lot of time with Elrond. “Did you have to break the glass?”

“No, I just wanted to freak them out a little,” she never once turned around.

“Well, I dare say you’ve done a good job. Now, can you put it back together? That was their king’s glass you broke, and it had wine in it.”

With a groan, she turned around, and with a wave of her hand, the glass was put back together. The wine wasn’t saved though. She didn’t care that all eyes were on her and the glass, as well as the looks of various stages of astonishment. Still, without anything to say to the company of dwarves, she started off.

“Swords, bows, or axes?” asked Thorin. She stopped again but didn’t turn around.

“Daggers, knives, and shurikens.” Finally, she was off. Then she realized, they probably don’t know what the heck shurikens are. Oh well, she’ll show some to then sooner or later.

“Who is she?” asked Gandalf, his curiosity piqued.

“Lorelei. She is a human who appeared at the gates three months ago, wearing clothes that were not of this world,” Elrond replied. The few dwarves paying attention nodded. So then, maybe she really did come from so-called Earth, or Midgard.

A bit well into the afternoon, Lorelei and Elrond noticed that the halfling wasn’t with them. She guessed where he was and was right to find him looking at the painting and statue of the man and sword. “I wouldn’t touch that if I were you,” she informed him.

The hobbit stepped back at the sound of another person’s voice. “It’s still quite sharp,” said she, coming up to him. “Why aren’t you with them?”

“Oh, I wanted to explore this place. I’ve only heard of it, and wanted to check things out,” he reasoned, seeming nervous, and fidgety with his hands. “You know, I tried to seek the advice of the elves, but they answered with both yes, and no.”

“Yeah,” she chuckled. “That’s true,” she paused, only to look at the painting. “Never shy away from an adventure. You are welcome to stay if you so wish.” With that said, she left to go to her room, then stopped. “They are going to talk about a map soon, so you should be present for that.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You are their burglar, are you not?” She heard no response, so she went into her room.

Bilbo was left wondering,  _ “how could she know all of that?” _ It took him a minute, but finally, he decided.  _ “It’s because of her mind reading thing.” _

 

* * *

  
  


Elrond, Thorin, Balin, Gandalf, and Bilbo were gathered round near the gazebo where the moon illuminated best in the hall. She was intrigued with their traveling, and couldn’t help but wonder if this was the reason she was sent here for. She need not be in the room with them to hear their conversation.

“Our business is no concern of elves,” claimed Thorin. 

“For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map,” Gandalf commanded.

“Tis mine to protect.” Thorin gave a side glance before continuing. “And its secrets.”

“Save me from the  _ stubbornness _ of the dwarves!” the wizard wished in a hushed tone. “Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few people who can read that map. Show it to Elrond!”

Reluctantly, Thorin gave the elf the map, ignoring the protest from Balin.

“Erebor,” Elrond stated. “What is your interest in this map?”

Thorin was about to say something, but Gandalf put in, “It’s mainly academic.” (Lie). “As you know this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. Elrond started to walk away with the paper when Gandalf asked, “You still can read ancient Dwarvish, do you not?” Elrond stopped, looked at the map more closely and said something in Sindarin. “Moonrunes,” Gandalf reasoned. “Of course. An easy thing to miss.”

“Can you read them?” asked Thorin, stepping forward.

“Follow me,” stated Elrond. The Lord led them to a place Lola didn’t know existed. Of course, she followed them. “These runes were written on a midsummer's eve. On a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago.” he placed the map on a marble table. “It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you Thorin Oakenshield. The same moon shines upon us tonight.”

The moon’s glow started peaking through the waterfall, and it would seem that new text emerged, as Thorin looked closer at the parchment. 

“Stand by the grey stone, when the thrush knocks. And the setting sun, with the last light of Durin’s day, will shine, upon the keyhole.”

“Durin’s day?” asked Bilbo. He doesn’t know what that is, and how could he? He’s been living in the Shire for most of his life.

“It is the start of the Dwarves new year,” Gandalf explained to Bilbo. “When the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter, appear in the sky together.”

_ “So it’s an eclipse?”  _ Lorelei thought to herself.

“This is old news,” tells Thorin. “Summer is passing, Durin’s day will soon be upon us.” 

“We still have time,” Balin inputs. 

“Time for what?” asks Bilbo.

“To find the entrance. We need to be at exactly the right spot, at exactly the right time.  Then and only then, can the door be opened.”

“So this is your purpose?” Elrond interjects. “To enter the mountain?”

“What of it?” asked Thorin, taking offense.

“There are some who would not deem it wise.” To that, the Dwarf prince took the map from Lord Elrond’s hands.

“What do you mean?” asked Gandalf. 

“You are not the only guardian to stand watch on Middle Earth,” claims Elrond as he takes his leave. Lorelei follows from a distance, again unseen.

* * *

 

 

She couldn’t help but notice that the other Dwarves were camping out, and eating what they consider, real food. Walking past them, she scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

The mutant headed for her room. Yet, she couldn’t help but feel the presence of another telepath. One named Galadriel. She listened into the conversation of the council and knew that something dark was afoot. Yet, by the sounds of it, the evil seemed too great to take on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm low key thinking about not having Clint go.


	4. Lorelei leaves Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again, the title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt too lazy to switch off right away from Middle Earth to Earth.

It would seem that the Dwarves had gone, and left behind their Wizard. Oh well. But, Gandalf will catch up to them.

Elrond found her on the balcony and came up to the mutant. He said, “I know what you’re thinking, and my answer is I agree. This most likely is the adventure you were sent to accompany.” Lorelei smiled at this.

“I will travel near them. I shall avoid them, and not be with them unless something warrants me to. I have, a strong, dislike of most of them, but, while reading some of their minds, I saw into their future, and some of them die. I would really like to see them through… You know, even if Solomon thinks Gandalf stupid, I do not think so, and neither does Galadriel.”

Elrond looked her briefly with shock, but then again, he wasn’t surprised to see that she eavesdropped. Dismissing that fact, he asked, “Is seeing into someone’s future part of your telepathy?”

“Yes, yes it is.”

With that, she packed her kunais, shurikens, daggers, put on her hunter-warrior outfit.

 

* * *

 

 

Soon, she was able to travel along a mountain pass. Two days later, the rain came. She knew that she should take a safer pass. Lola has heard of stone giants and does not wish to risk it.

Then, she found trees and decided to sleep in one. It reminded her of home, and what her brother and the team would do sometimes on missions when they didn’t have places to stay. Like her brother, she saw better from afar. Yet also, she had to make sure she was not seen by the Orks which surround the area.

Needless to say, she was curious to find Gandalf wondering about. Perhaps he too was avoiding the stone giants. She didn’t exactly pay any mind to him.

Then, she felt a consciousness. One of a fox, a liar, a conman. She’s felt this presence before when he attacked New York and knew exactly who it was. Loki. The one, she and her brother will never forgive. But, last she spoke with Thor, he told her he had died. Guess he faked his own death. But the question is, what was he hiding as? Could it be the bird that just flew by? Could he have disguised himself as an Orc? No, he wouldn’t. Even if he’s disguised himself as a rat in New York, he would never go to that extent. Right?

Anyway, he’s here. Although, with all the transforming and transfiguring he does, Lola’s pretty sure he’s genderfluid and pansexual. Yet, that could also be on the basis of the rumors of him mating with animals as a male and female.

Lorelei still hasn’t solved the mystery of where and what Loki is. He may have to wait because she sensed something interesting within the cliff. A ring that calls to all who are near it. A feral with two minds, and a hobbit speaking in riddles. If she can sense that, then what about the Dwarves? Perhaps she can reach out and latch onto Gandalf, even though she hasn’t seen him in hours.

After what felt like thirty minutes, she sensed the Dwarves and the wizard almost scurry through a crevice in the rock. The mutant moved to check on the hobbit in the cliff.

She could see Bilbo even if he’s invisible to all others. When he was fully out of the cavern, Lola pulled him aside while also putting a hand over his mouth so that he wouldn’t speak.

“I hope you know that you took something very dangerous and evil. Using it could become like the same habit as your smoking,” the mutant told him.

He pushed away from her and took off the ring. “Lorelei, right? What are you doing here? Did Elrond send you to keep watch over us?”

“No, I sent _myself_ to watch over you. It’s hard to explain, but I feel as though a great tragedy will befall onto the company.” She explained, while also looking to see if anyone was there. “I’ve kept you long enough, head back to the company. You may or may not see me again.”

With that, they went off in different directions. One on the ground, and one into the trees. With them all reunited and hopefully, the orcs won’t bother them, but she knows that they might run into each other. Two groups wander around, sooner or later they could bump into each other. Speaking of which, mayhaps she will bump into Loki if he isn’t lurking in the shadows.

Sometimes Lorelei feels that if she goes into the shadows, she’ll find something interesting, as well as perhaps a few friends, and enemies.

She watched as Bilbo took slander when the dwarves didn’t know he was there. Suddenly, Bilbo remembers what Lorelei said to him and he showed himself. Proving Thorin wrong.

“How did you get past the goblins?” one of them asked.

The Hobbit only chuckled as he pocketed the ring. Gandalf must have caught that because he said, “What does it matter? He’s back.”

“It matters,” claimed Thorin. “I want to know, why did you come back?”

“Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden.” Bilbo realized he should stop rattling off the list. “See, that’s where I belong. That’s home. And that’s why I came back because you don’t have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can.”

They all stood there. They just stood there for what must have been a solid two minutes.

 

Suddenly, Lola feels the presence of something foul. It isn’t the goblins, so, could it be the orcs?

She heard Gandalf yell the same word: run. She was already onto the trees, so she had an easier time with avoiding them.

 

“ _Gandalf, it would be a good idea to get them into the trees,_ ” the mutant said to him telepathically. He agreed, as there were wargs coming their way, as well as a cliff in their way.

“Up into the trees,” the wizard commanded. “Come on! Climb!”

All of them got into the trees. Next, she felt Loki near again.

“Lorelei,” Loki said. “I know we’re not on good terms, but are you going to help them or not?” She couldn’t see him.

“Why don’t you show yourself then? If I’m going to help them, then you should show yourself as well,” she asked of him. Sure the dwarves were in big trouble now. Loki did show himself, sitting right next to her on a branch.

“I’m here,” the trickster stated. “I can see it in your eyes, you desperately want to help.”

“Why are you here?”

“We’ll talk about that later. Right now, you have a decision to make.”

“Stop being all Lucifer-like, I hate it. Now I get Sam’s pain.”

Loki looked at her in confusion, but let it go, realizing that it must be a Midgard thing.

“Only if you help,” said the Huntress. She wanted to test him. Actually, they were testing each other. Then the pale orc appeared. Thorin could be heard saying, “Azog,” in disbelief. The orc said something in black speech. Loki knew what it meant.

“Fine,” he said harshly. At this moment, all the wargs had caught up the company, barking up the trees.

The dwarves looked in awe at two humans fending the beasts off. Or at least they appeared to be human, although, they both had amazing reflexes and one pulled weapons out from nowhere. One of them disappeared and reappeared in different places. The other was just fast.

The duo managed to kill a good percent of the wargs. From the trees, they heard chatter about who they were and what not.

They didn’t get all of them, however, and it was at this point, that Gandalf started throwing flaming pinecones at the remaining wargs. Setting fire to the ground.

Then all of a sudden, tree after tree after tree started to topple over. Some of the wargs must have done it before Loki or Lorelei could get to them. The Dwarves, hobbit, and wizard were all gathered onto one tree. The weight of which, soon gave in to gravity. The tree’s roots held it at a horizontal angle. A few of them were barely hanging on.

“Loki,” Lola said, motioning her head towards the struggling dwarves.

“Right.” The god transformed himself into a gigantic bird, stunning all who clung to the tree. Don’t get her wrong, Lorelei hates Loki to the very core, but there are just some moments when one needs to put absolute trust in another. Yet, that’s not what Loki deserves.

“Get onto him before you fall!” the mutant yells, as Loki flies directly below the dwarves. The two who were previously hanging onto Gandalf’s staff took a leap of faith and let go.

Next, Thorin walked confidently towards the pale orc before fully charging at him with all his rage. The two lunged into battle, and the prince took the first hit. Then the second. He was being chomped by the orc’s warg when Lola threw knives at the creature’s head. Two of them missed, as it dodged, but the third took some of its left ear.

More dwarves were beginning to fall, and Loki caught them.

The Hobbit decided to take a leap of faith and walk towards the danger. Thorin’s body lay on the ground. Seemingly lifeless. Lola was about to lunge at the orc who approached the prince on foot, but Bilbo beat her to it.

So she switched targets. The mutant made an entire tree with all her might, fall onto the pale orc to catch him by surprise. As the warg was distracted, it jumped to try and get out of the way, but Lola was waiting for it. She slashed at one of its legs making the creature, and Azog fall. When the girl looked over to Bilbo, he had already stabbed the orc in the heart.

The three orcs and wargs that were left came at the two of them slowly. Imagine their surprise when the dwarves came to the halfling's and human’s rescue. Loki must have set them down.

Azog got out from under his warg and stalked Bilbo.

Not a second too soon, the giant eagles came to rescue everyone. They helped with the remaining orcs and wargs, grabbing and dropping them, toppling a tree onto them. Finally, an eagle came for Thorin, but it did not drop him. In fact, it took the dwarf carefully in its claws. One by one, the Eagles came for the other members of the company, including Lorelei.

With Gandalf still on it, the tree finally fully gave in to gravity and fell. But don’t worry because an eagle caught him.

Over mountains, they took the company, and finally resting them on atop a giant rock before leaving. Loki must have escaped some other way, as he didn’t accompany the rest of them to the gigantic rock.

Thorin was definitely unconscious. Gandalf chanted something while touching the dwarf’s forehead, and the guy came to life. “It’s all right,” Gandalf assured him. “Bilbo is here, and quite safe.”

“You!” Thorin aimed at Bilbo. “What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! I would say you were a burden... that you had no place amongst us… Never have I been so wrong in all of my life!” With that, he embraced the hobbit. Gandalf and Lola could only smile, while others cheered. The two broke the hug and Thorin said, “I’m sorry I doubted you.”

“No I-I would have doubted me too. I’m not a warrior, not even a burglar.”

Thorin now paid his attention to the strange woman who helped them fight. “You,” He said. “I remember you from Rivendell. Did Elrond not trust us to complete this journey?”

“On the contrary. I saw that a few of you will die. Although, I’m not sure when, so I came.” Throughout their little conversation, the mysterious woman didn’t face him, which he thought odd.

He could see that the stranger was looking at something in the distance. “What are you looking at?” he called.

The woman looked over her shoulder and got up. “Why don’t you see for yourself?” When the two got out of the way, they saw it. The Lonely Mountain.

“Erebor, The Lonely Mountain, one of the last great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth,” Gandalf stated as he walked.

“Our home,” Thorin said lightly.

“Look,” said Oin, “A raven.” The bird called as it flew past them towards the mountain.

“That my dear Oin,” said Gandalf, “Is a Thrush.”

“We’ll take it as a sign.” Thorin decided. “A good omen.” Loki rolled his eyes.

“You’re right,” said Bilbo. “I do believe the worst is behind us.”

“Don’t believe so yet, bub,” Lola chimed in. The others looked at her discouragingly. “You guys still got a long ways to go. But the view is spectacular.”

 


	5. Clint and Co go to Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short

After weeks, and weeks, the team (meaning Clint, Nat, Bobbi, Lizbeth and Steve. Everyone else is incredibly busy.) was finally able to be allowed into Asgard by Heimdall. He beamed them up to the port gate of the rainbow bridge. “Welcome Avengers,” he greeted.

“Heimdall,” Natasha greeted. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Thor spoke highly of you.”

 

The bridgekeeper smiled. “He spoke highly of you. All of you.” He looked around at the humans who stood before him. “Come.” He ushered, turning and walking towards the bridge. The Avengers followed.

“I’ll have to admit, I was a bit skeptical about letting Midgardians enter Asgard. Odin has been gone for quite a while. And no, he is not in Odin sleep.”

“What about Thor?” Asked Steve, walking fast to catch up with the man. 

“Thor has been away on a quest to stop Ragnarok, the end of everything. I suspect he will be gone for a while.”

“So then, who’s in charge?” asked Bobbi.

“I am,” the gatekeeper claimed. “And I see that you have brought the tesseract with you?”

Steve did indeed have a bag which contained the infinity stone’s box. Clint also had a bag with him, although it was smaller than Steve’s, it’s only purpose is to carry Lola’s solar-powered iPod Stark made for her. Before they left, he made sure all the songs that were on her phone matched with her iPod.

As they went into the city, confusion struck their faces. There was a statue of Loki. Of Loki. Out of anyone the people chose to honor Loki? Well, maybe so.

The group was brought to an alchemist’s lab, where he had the artifact placed on a pedestal to be studied.

“Now, tell Asgard’s alchemists what you saw and found. This is our artifact after all.”

The alchemists studied the artifact and the data for a while, they also asked the humans various questions. Clint answered most of them. After what seemed to be three hours or more, Heimdall pulled them aside.

“I think I know what’s going on here. Come follow me,” He said. The rest followed him to a section of the castle that seemed like it hasn’t been touched in eons. There was a massive mural painted on the walls and ceiling. One of the biggest figures was that of a shadowy figure in a thorny crown. Little lines on the fingers indicated rings. Among the figures were what looked to be elves, men, humans, goblins, and orcs.

“What is this?” asked Liz, peering at the massive paintings in awe.

 

“This is Middle Earth,” Heimdall explained. “It was sealed off two eras ago. A dark power greater than anything existing in the other nine realms exists there.”

“Wait,” said Natasha. “You just said there were ten realms?” Nat shrugged, so their haunch was right. She only hoped that Lola came to the same conclusion.

“Yes. In fact, that creature you found the one being dissected, was one of those.” He pointed at the creature they saw in that facility. “An Orc. Foul creatures.”

“You can see everything going on in the realms right?” asked Bobbi, studying the mural. “So, can’t you…”

“I cannot. It is sealed,” he paused. “Mayhaps since the tesseract sent your sister there, that is where Odin went.”

“And what’s the basis on that?” Asked Steve. He is only here because he cares for Lorelei. The same goes for Lizbeth. Most of the Avengers do. Yet, they all had such busy schedules, especially Liz with her child. Every so often, Liz would take a break from looking for Bucky, and go take care of her daughter. The only thing Steve’s been up to besides trying to track down Bucky would be getting himself acquainted with the new world around him.

Although, since SHIELD was brought down recently, Lola and Clint’s little team was operating on their own. Taking down Hydra bases, if any still stood. The team formed after the events of Ultron. They would have asked Liz to join, but they found she’s either taking care of her child, racing for a little bit of extra money, or going solo on a ‘case’, whatever that was. 

Liz answered the call to come to help the others on this quest to find Lorelei, because, like Steve, liked her as a true friend. When one of her true friends goes missing, you best believe that she will search everywhere for them. Don’t worry, she left Danni with a babysitter. 

“Odin felt a rift in the fabric of the nine realms, and sought to observe it, yet, he did not seem like himself. Ever since Loki died…” Heimdall trailed off.

“Grief has a tendency to do that to a person,” stated Clint as a painted Bowman caught his eye. “If Middle Earth was sealed off, how come he has this room?”

“I remember him saying he enjoyed the realm and it’s people very much, despite the dangers. No one is really allowed back here.” The Asgardian started to walk out of the room before saying, “There Is trouble at the bridge. I must hurry.”

“Let us help you,” Cap offered, quickly catching up to the gatekeeper. The other humans followed.

“Thank you.”

 

When they got to the rainbow bridge, they saw what they could only assume were goblins and orcs. 

“What happened?” asked Heimdall to a soldier. “Where did they come from?”

“They came from the rift sire,” responded one of the soldiers.

Without warning, the creatures charged into battle. The Asgardians and humans did the same. Swords clashed. Steve’s shield decapitated one or two of the goblins. Mockingbird was pretty good at keeping a few of them at bay with her bo staff. Liz’s cry killed a bunch of them in a row. Natasha’s stingers didn’t do much with their armor, so she switched to guns. The whole thing died down in a matter of fifteen minutes. 

Yet, somewhere during the mix, Clint wasn’t paying attention, and his leg was pierced with something small and stung more than it should. He knew immediately that it was poison. Suddenly he couldn’t stand up and fell.

The people rushed over to him to get him to a healer.

 


	6. Beorn's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the company travels to Beorn's house and gets to know a little bit about the world Lorelei is from, as well as her backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long one  
> hope you like it!

They’ve all spent a few days on the road in the forest. Gandalf hasn’t told anyone where they were going. Even though they know their final destination, it would seem that Gandalf is purposefully leading them somewhere. Lola can sense someone there too, stalking them. Although she hasn’t figured out if it’s Azog and his forces, Loki, or something else entirely as it is far away.

Lola split herself from the rest to get a look ahead. Dwalin took it upon himself to try and get the reasoning for the previous behavior. “You were telling us you hate that man, and if he does all those things you said, then why did you put complete trust in him back onto that cliff?”

The mutant stopped. “Because, in situations like that, one has to put complete trust in another.” Everyone could understand that. It was a battle. And in battle, one is either against someone else or with that someone. Their choice.

The girl would have continued walking forward if it wasn’t for another question asked by Gloin. “May I ask why exactly you hate him so much?” He had to almost yell it, she was beginning to be far away.

She sighed. Lola backtracked, then turned around and stood there for a good minute. They could all tell she was trying to get words out of her mouth. Thorin had crossed his arms and looked at her sternly for an answer. He was most likely the one most tired of their arguments. “He-” she broke off. “Well, besides all the lying and cheating he does. He, uh, invaded my world with-with monsters, brainwashed my brother, and tried to rule the planet.” When explaining this, she tried not to raise her voice. Looks of shock then understanding washed over the company. “So yeah, I’m a bit livid, about him being here.” Without another word, she trekked on, and the company soon followed.

A day later, they settled upon a stream to rest. The company was just about to finish up lunch when Nori asked, “Lorelei, do you know any songs?”

“I know many,” The mutant replied strongly.

“Can you sing one? It doesn’t matter the type,” The young dwarf pleaded. The others looked at you in anticipation for what she would sing.

Resting her head in her palm, she thought of which song to sing to them. True to her word she knew many. Finally, she drew a large breath and sang:

“ **Let’s go in the garden.**

**You’ll find something waiting,**

**Right there where you left it,**

**Lying upside down.**

**When you fin’ly find it,**

**You’ll see how it’s faded.**

**The underside is lighter,**

**When you turn it around.**

**Everything stays,**

**Right where you left it.**

**Everything stays,**

**But it still changes.**

**Ever so slightly.**

**Daily and nightly.**

**In little ways,**

**everything stays.”**

The company looked at the woman. Astonished that she held such a voice. When she looked around, she couldn’t help but blush.

“That was lovely, Lola,” Bilbo praises, and the others agreed.

“Thanks,” she said quietly before turning away. That song was a song from one of the cartoons Clint’s kids watch. The kids even had her buy the song on iTunes because their father wouldn’t. Damn, how long has it even been since she’s seen tech and all that? Got to have been a couple of months now.

 

Close to nightfall, an orc pack came along and the company hid. Mention of a bear-like creature came into light, and now Lola understood why she sensed something other than Orcs. Speaking of those creatures, they were getting close. Quickly, they ran in the direction of where Gandalf promised there to be a house. The bear came running at them. With all their might, they closed the door and locked it.

“Who was that?” Asked Killi.

“That was our host. And he’s a skin changer. Sometimes, he’s a huge black bear, sometimes, he’s a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable. But the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not fond of dwarves”

Oin accused him of being under some form of dark magic, to which Gandalf responded, that he was under no enchantment but his own. Then, the wizard suggested they all get some sleep.

Lola was one of the first ones to rise. She had a nightmare about the MRD. She woke up feeling sweaty, her breaths were heavy, and her eyes worried. Gandalf looked at her with concern, but she said quietly she was fine. To which, the wizard gave her a stern look. All she told him, was that she had a difficult past and that she didn’t want to talk about it.

“And what of those,” Gandalf tried to think of a word to describe, well, whatever she does. “Abilities? Did they have anything to do with it?”

The mutant hesitated before responding, “Yes.” The girl gathered herself before getting out of the hay and waiting with Gandalf for the others to wake.

 

* * *

 

Finally, everyone is awake, so Gandalf could introduce them all to the skin-changer, who, through the stone walls, Lola could see him chopping up wood.

Nori thought of running, to which Dwalin said he would not run from anyone.

Gandalf bumped his staff against the wall to get everyone’s attention, which worked. “There’s no point in arguing. We cannot pass through the woodland without Beorn’s help. We’ll be hunted down, as soon as we get to the forest.”

Next, Bilbo appeared in the crowd, and Gandalf said, “Ah, Bilbo, there you are.” The wizard took a few steps forward before saying, “Now this will require some delicate handling. You must tread very carefully. Those of you who startles him shall be torn to shreds.” After looking out the door more, he turned back to look at Bilbo. “I will go first, and, well, Bilbo,” he motioned for the hobbit to come. “Come with me.”

The hobbit seemed hesitant. “I-is this a good idea?”

“Yes,” replied Gandalf calmly.

“Sha-shouldn’t Lorelei go first?” Bilbo was afraid. Who could blame him? There’s a Hulk-like being outside. The dwarves turned to Lola for her answer.

“Bilbo should go first, he’s the less threatening of all of us. Besides, I have abilities. If either of us makes the wrong move, I could break something, or cast something across the plain. Then, maybe he’d get spooked and he’d turn into a bear, and try to kill, well, anything in sight.” Lola explained quickly. “So, Bilbo,” she trailed off, looking at the halfling dead in the eyes.

“Fine,” he said, walking towards Gandalf.

“Good,” said Gandalf. “Now the rest of you stay here, don’t come out until I give the signal.”

Right,” said Bofur standing on a window sill. “Wait for the signal.”

“No sudden moves,” the wizard continued. “No loud noises, and don’t overcrowd him. Only come out, in pairs. Remember, wait for the signal.” With that, Gandalf walked outside to talk with Beorn, and Bilbo timidly trailed behind him.

“What signal would that be?” asked Bofur. This amused the mutant somewhat mildly. He’s supposed to be looking out for something when he doesn’t even know what that is.

Lola didn’t need to peer through a window, she can see and hear everything that Gandalf will say. The others were a bit surprised that the human wouldn’t try and peer out the window, they either thought that she didn’t care, or was afraid, or thought it was crowded where they were.

She quickly caught onto them as Bilbo claimed “You’re nervous,” to Gandalf. Lola checked listened for the wizard’s heartbeat, and it was increased.

Upon seeing Beorn, Bilbo his behind Gandalf.

Gandalf mumbles something before announcing himself to Beorn by saying, “Good morning.” The two moves back when the tall being took another swing at the wood. “Good morning,” Gandalf repeated.

The man stopped, looked over his shoulder and in a low gruff voice asked, “Who are you?”

“I am Gandalf, Gandalf The Grey.” He bowed.

The skin-changer turned around with his ax in his arms facing downward and replied, “Never heard of him.”

“I’m a wizard. Perhaps, you’ve heard of my colleague, Radagast The Brown, he resides in the southern borders of Mirkwood-“

“What do you want?” He asked, still holding onto the ax.

“Well, um simply to thank you, for your hospitality. We took refuge in your lodgings here, last night.” The wizard pointed back.

Suddenly, Bilbo peaked from behind the wizard which the tall being took note of. “Who is this little fellow?”

“Oh,” Gandalf answered for Bilbo. “This would be Master Baggins from the Shire.” With a steady hand placed on the halfling’s back, he brought him forth a little bit.

The skin-changer readied his ax to strike. “He’s not a dwarf is he?”

“Why no, no, he’s a Hobbit. Good family, and unimpeachable habitation.”

“A halfling and a wizard. How come you’re here?”

“Oh well, the fact is, that we’ve had a bad time with- from goblins in the mountains.”

“What did you go near goblins for? Stupid thing to do.”

“You are absolutely right-“

Lola was brought out of her spying when she heard Bofur say, “That’s it! Go, go.” Dwalin and Balin went out, and Lola went back to spying.

Gandalf’s head went back as he heard the door open. Beorn picked up his ax.

“Dwalin, and Balin,” they introduced themselves.

“And, I,” The wizard continued, “I must confess that several of our group are in fact dwarves.”

“Do you call two dwarves several?”

Gandalf stumbles over his words as Oin and Gloin came out. With a sigh, he turned to see the two line next to Dwalin and bowed.

“Some more of our happy troupe,” The Wizard gestured.

“Do you call six a troupe?” Beorn questioned. Gandalf could only chuckle. “What are you? A traveling circus?”

Bofur told the next two to go. “Dori, and Ori, at your service,” they introduced themselves, bowed and lined up in front of the others.

“I don’t want your service,” claimed Beorn, his hands resting gripping the handle of the wood chopper.

Next, Fili and Kili went. “Oh, Fili, and Kili,” Gandalf introduced them. “Quite forgotten those two.” Three more dwarves came out. “Oh, and, uh, Nori, Bifur and Bombur.”

Beorn looked quite furious. “Is that it?” He asked them. “Are there any more?”

Thorin and Lola stepped out.

“You girl,” the skin-changer called to her. “What business do you have traveling with dwarves?”

She shrugged and walked down a bit. “Same as Gandalf, I guess.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So, Lorelei,” Said Bilbo as he sat down. “You’re really from another world?”

“Yes,” she replied, taking a bite of cheese.

“What’s it like?”

The mutant sighed out of missing her home realm. “Well,” she began. “We don’t have dwarves, or Hobbits, or elves. There are just humans. Humans and mutants, which, I don't feel like explaining the difference to right now. Now, each continent is different. We all speak different dialects. There are vehicles called cars that you can control to drive you to places. Those have replaced the horse. There’s also a way to talk to people when they aren’t with you. You use this small rectangular device, and you can speak with written words to each other or spoken words with each other.” She hadn’t really noticed, but people were listening to their conversation. “In most really busy cities, some buildings reach the clouds.” Some of the dwarves eyes went wide. They couldn’t imagine building structures that high. “The music, too, is so much different from here as well.” She paused. “But, there is also a lot of dangers in this world. Dangers, that a group of remarkable people, called the Avengers, fight. They-we fought Loki when he came a few years back.” One or two of the company men nodded in approval.

”So, What was your upbringing like?” asked Bofur.

At that question, Lorelei grabbed a knife by the blade and chucked it just above the unsuspecting dwarf’s hat. He chuckled nervously in response.

”Well,” began the telepath, crossing her arms and putting her right pointer finger to her chin in thought. Her head lifted up slightly. Shurikens floated in dance above her head. “It’s not a subject I really care to tell people about unless I have full trust in them. In fact, I told Gandalf this morning I would much rather not talk about it....but since we've managed to survive this quest this long together, what the hell.” Her tone of voice almost scared some of them. To top it all off, the look in her eyes shone malicious intent. Beorn only raised his eyes in suspicion. Gandalf’s face was all poker. Couldn’t really get a read on him. “If childhood was a puzzle, then... Oh dear. I seem to be missing quite a few pieces.” One shuriken lodged itself in a wall. “Let’s see, I was kidnapped by the age of seven,” as she spoke, she counted events on her fingers at almost eye level. “Trained into a weapon by the age of twelve... assassinated..... oh I dunno, maybe six or seven people between me being thirteen and sixteen....” bringing her hand back to her chin, she sat there in thought. “Then, rescued by my brother and his band of circus thieves... Next, I became an agent of a great big,” air quotes, “world peace organization” end air quote. Another shuriken flew off in some direction. This time, some of the dwarves have to duck to avoid it. “Then, became a member of an elite team of, shall we say, warriors, the Avengers I mentioned... We stopped quite a few bad people...... and now I’m here.” Little did she know that all thirteen dwarves and the one hobbit’s mouths and eyes kept becoming bigger and bigger with shock and disbelief. As well as fear over the flying throwing stars. “In other words,” Lola continued. “I regularly have nightmares about what people made me do as a teenager. Then for most of my adult life, I’ve been on both sides of the law, the more recent half being the one where I try and repent for all my sins... I’m surprised I can even sleep half the time at all.”

Beorn only sort of paid attention to their conversation. So, she’s from a different world and deadly? That’s why she doesn’t smell like a human. Although, she never said she wasn’t a human. Still, the skin-changer had other things to attend to, so he paid her no mind.

She smiled and chuckled darkly. “Everyone, I think it’s best you duck.” Fearing for their lives the poor dwarves did exactly as asked. As quickly as the knife and shurikens were thrown, it returned to her hands. “Thank you,” She said in a sing-songy tone of voice.

“Okay, no joke,” started Fíli.

”But If you didn’t scare us before, you completely scare us now,” Kíli finished.

it was dead silent for fifteen minutes before Beorn felt the need to speak.

“So you are the one they call Oakenshield?” he asked as he poured milk into the dwarves glasses. “Why is Azog the defiler hunting you?”

“You know of Azog?” Thorin asked quietly. “How?”

“My people were the first to live in the mountains,” the skin-changer explained while getting more milk. “Before the orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family. But some he enslaved.”

Most of the company could see the shackles on the man’s hands. They didn’t want to say anything about it. He was after all giving them free food and a place to stay. “Not for work, you understand,” he continued. “But for sport. Caging skin-changers, and torturing them.”

“There are others like you?” Bilbo asked.

“Once there was many.”

“And now?” questioned Lola.

“I am the only one.” He finished his pouring and said. “You need to reach the mountain, before the last day of Autumn.” The beast man sat down.

“Before Durin’s day falls, yes,” Gandalf confirmed, smoking his pipe.

“You are running out of time,” Beorn stated.

“Which is why we must go through Mirkwood.”

“A darkness lies upon that forest. Foul things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer, in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there, except in great need.” The skin-changer got up and so did Gandalf.

“We will take the Elven road. Their path is still safe,” the wizard assured. At this moment, a fly flew around Lola’s head.

“The wood elves in Mirkwood are not like their kin in Rivendell. Less wise, and more dangerous. But it matters not.” Beorn settled in a different chair.

“These lands are crawling with orcs. Their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive.” A look of horror seemed to be settling on Thorin’s face. Lola reached out to quickly grab something, all who noticed looked at her with confusion and intrigue. She opened her hand revealing a medium sized fly. The girl got up to wash her hands before she could continue eating. “I don’t like Dwarves.” Beorn stood up again. “They’re greedy and blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own.” The skin-changer took notice of a white mouse crawling on the table and picked it up while walking towards Thorin. “But orcs I hate more. What do you need?”

Thorin and Gandalf explained what they needed. Everything seemed set for the journey ahead.

“Why is she traveling with you?” Beorn sat on the porch with Gandalf and Bilbo, who were smoking pipes. He pointed to Lorelei, she was in one of the trees. A few of the other dwarves came to the base and asked her what she was doing. She told them she was getting fresh air and a look up ahead.

“The human?” asked Gandalf. Even if he looks human, he isn’t. Simply put, he is a wizard.

“She is hardly human,” Beorn pointed out. “The girl smells of something foreign. It’s a smell I haven’t sensed before.”

Gandalf and Bilbo looked at each other. This was something to discuss later.

“Why do you think she’s in that tree?” asked Bilbo after a big puff of smoke came out of his mouth.

“You know, I’m not sure,” the wizard responded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry for putting an Adventure time song in this.


	7. Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The healers try to heal Clint, and the others speak about what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know why all the Avengers chapters are shorter than the Hobbit ones.

The healers were working as fast as they could, but they couldn’t heal Clint’s wound over the past few days. It still looked serious, and the poison from one of those foul creatures’ weapons was still in effect.

Thankfully, the rift was still open, so when Clint healed, hopefully, they would be ready. 

Unfortunately, the rift seemed to be closing.

Everyone was gathered in the healing room for Clint. The gatekeeper stepped in. “If you all think of going soon, you should go now, at this rate, I’m unsure on when the rift will close, but I know it to be soon,” Said Heimdall. He then looked to Clint sympathetically. “I am sorry Clint, but it seems they will need to get your sister without you.”

“Nooo!” The Bowman whined in protest. “I have to be there.”

“Again, I am sorry, Clint.” With that, Heimdall left the group.

Steve put a hand on Hawkeye’s shoulder sympathetically and patted it, before going after the gatekeeper.

“Heimdall!” Stars and Stripes called.

Upon hearing his name, the man stopped and turned. “When exactly do you think the rift will close?”

“Most likely,” he pondered, “Within the next week. The healers are unsure if they can heal him in time.”

That put an unsettling knot in Cap’s stomach. The plan was to go in together, now the time is dwindling on them to pass through. Heimdall said the next four, so maybe if they waited another day? He wanted to make sure his teammate would be healed at that time. One day of rest could be enough for the guy. But then again, he isn’t the sibling with the healing factor.

“But,” The keeper of the Bifrost added. “This is good.” Cap gave the Asgardian a puzzled look. “Now we know that you can come back.”

 

“What do you we think is there on the other side of that rift?” asked Liz, as the gang was all eating lunch.

“I don’t know,” replied Natasha, after swallowing a piece of boar.

“Do you mean besides the orcs and goblins?” questioned Bobbi. “Well, there’s Lola, and there’s Odin, so…”

“I wonder if they’ve run into each other,” Liz stated.

“Well, it’s certainly possible,” the x-assassin pointed out. “But I wouldn’t count on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still debating on whether or not to bring Clint into Middle Earth.


	8. Mirkwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where they meet the woodland elves and all that.

Beorn escorted the group into Mirkwood, but he went no further. Lorelei heard him say something about not riding the ponies into the dark forest. Then they mentioned tombs in the mountains.

They finally went, although Gandalf did not go with them. He said he would be going on his own quest.

The group walked through the creepy forest, over and under trees, trying to navigate the path.

At one point, they came across a river to cross. Killi suggested using the vines as a way to get across.

She would have agreed if she didn’t have telekinesis. “Get down, Kili,” she commanded. “I’m going to try and make a bridge out of the vines.” Not wanting to be made into a bridge, Kili hopped down. With a few waves of her hand, the massive vines bent to her will and became a bridge. She tested it first and went across safely. Then came Bilbo and then the others.

Once he crossed, Thorin spotted a white stag and tried to shoot it down with arrows. He was unsuccessful.

Pretty soon, members of the group started getting disoriented. They couldn’t tell if the massive spider webs were real or fake.

Suddenly, the group was resting, so Bilbo told them he would climb a tree, just to see what was up there. Lola did the same.

Soon enough, they reached the glorious canopy. Butterflies were fluttering all around. The two couldn’t help but smile.

Yet, even so, all good things must come to an end. Lola noticed something big coming through and pushing the trees around a bit. She nudged the hobbit and said, “Look,” while pointing.

Of course, the halfling looked and became instantly terrified. He went down on the tree to try and get another look, but soon tripped over spider webs and fell.

Lola could only watch as she contemplated what to do next. She went down and was surprised to see not one of the company insight. Making sure not to panic, she listened to the silence and heard yells, guessing those yells belonged to dwarves, she followed them.

Then, she was met with the arrowhead pointed directly at her face. The bow and arrow belonged to an elf.

* * *

 

She was brought into this fortress which looked like a forest. It looked like she was headed towards the king when she saw Odin? He was standing next to the throne. Now is it actually Odin? Or is it Loki?. Either way, she knows how to get out of this, and hopefully, he will too.

“Odin, Min Herre!” (My Lord) She said in Norweigon, quickly genuflecting. Practically pulling the guard down with her. He had to let go. This gesture intrigued the elven king, but it was meant for the all-father.

“Lorelei,” Said Odin in a soft acknowledgment. “Hva kommer du til?” (What are you getting at?) Good, Odin caught on.

“Heimdall sendte et søke parti etter deg, men vi var ikke forberedt på farene I denne verden. Med andre ord prøver jeg å komme meg ut met hjeplen din, Loki.” (Heimdall sent a search party after you, but we were not prepared for the dangers of this world. In other words, I’m trying to get out of here with your help Loki.).

“Has the rift closed?” He asked, wanting to sound like they were actually talking about something Odin might care about.

“I don’t know, min Herre.”

The all-father started to walk away from the throne spire when he stopped and looked back at the woman. “Come Lorelei, now that you are here, we’ve much to discuss.”

The soldier allowed it, and Lola went after Odin. When they got into Odin’s private quarters, Odin turned into Loki.

She knew it. It was Loki, so why the impersonation of his father?

Once they got in, they sat down far enough for it or when someone tries something, and close enough to hear each other.

“Good thinking there Lorelei,” the trickster god praised.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” she asked in a fast sort of tone. Clearly, she’s angry at him. Most likely for just being there. She quite frankly never wanted to see his face again after the invasion. But, she had to put trust in the god of mischief during the cliff.

Ignoring the profanity, Loki said, “I will ask you the same.”

“We entered the dark forest, got distracted by spiders and captured by elves.” She answered rather quickly, clearly she doesn’t really want to talk to this trickster. “So, how’d you get here?”

“I will tell you in a minute, but I will also like to know, how you came into this world.” During this moment, he looked so sincere. But she saw right through him.

Lola quirked eyebrow at him. “Why is that important?”

“Because it is.”

The mutant gave him a bitch face before sighing and giving in. “My team went on a mission to retrieve the Tesseract from Hydra’s grasp. As soon as I touched it, I landed here. In this world.”

Loki actually didn't know if she meant Avengers, or something else. He decided the distinction didn’t matter. “Alright, so then, just as I thought, you were the one who opened the rift.”

Lola finally turned her whole body to face him. “What?”

Loki trod carefully. “I was, pretending to be Odin, and I-”

“What did you do to your stepfather, and why were you Loki at the cliff?” She asked accusingly.

“That’s beside the point!” Lola didn’t speak, just gave him the: oh really? look. “Anyway, there was a rift in the nine realms and I wanted to check it out. Thought I could exploit whatever was on the other side somehow. I told the people, that ‘I (meaning Odin), would go and investigate the rift.’ I left Heimdall in charge.”

“Do you know what this place is? This world?”

“My only thinking would be that there were ten realms. Not nine. Odin must have sealed it off for some reason.” Loki must be getting at something if he’s telling her all this. Lola would know what it was if he didn’t have a barrier up.

“And I know why,” a realization raised within her. The trickster looked at her with contempt and interest. “This place is the tenth realm, but it was sealed off from the others because of the truly, terrible darkness that lurks here.” Guess listening in to the high council’s conversation helped her. “There is a powerful darkness that grows here. A darkness with which Odin would most likely not defeat. So, he made it only Middle Earth’s problem and sealed it off from the rest of the realms.”

“Makes sense. I’ve sensed the darkness here too when I first came here…  And, something to note; sometimes, the tesseract does weird things, such as bring you here. It’s as if it has a mind of its own.” The two sat in uncomfortable silence for a while. Each one not knowing what to say to the other. They studied the water, the trees, the birds. Not once in that moment of silence did they look at each other.

“Why did you help me?” Lola finally asked.

“I’m sorry?”

“Back at the cliff, and just now, why did you help me?” There came no answer from Loki. “What? Did you think you could use me too? Try to build up trust then crash it down? This godforsaken world’s resources wasn’t enough?”

Loki hesitated before admitting, “Yes.” Damn this girl is good.

“Of course it is,” Lola is not disappointed at all. This is the kind of thing she expected from him. Loki searched the god’s mind for anything else. There’s nothing for him to say. She doesn’t have anything either. “So, I’m guessing you had to get in good with the elven lord here?”

“Yes. It was not as easy as I would have hoped, but, I’m alive.”

“Mmhm, why exactly are you telling me this?”

“Trying to win your trust remember?” She rolled her eyes a bit.

With that talk pretty much over, “Right then,” Lola said as she stood. Even though she would have no idea of where to go. Before Loki got up to stop her from leaving, she added harshly, “Well, just so you know, I will never forgive you for what you did.”

“And I will never expect you too.” Is Loki being the bigger person? Whoa. The god stood up and followed the mutant towards the house. “And where do you think you’re going?”

It’s true that the mutant has no clue where to go.

Right as that was finished, someone knocked on the room, and Loki allowed him in. Quickly, his appearance changed back to the king of Asgard.

“Odin is your…” he hesitated, trying to find the right word. “Is your subordinate still present?”

Lola turned to face the ellen and asked, “Yes, She is. Why?”

“Some troublesome prisoners escaped in barrels and are floating down the river. We were hoping she may be able to assist us.”

“Oh, must be very troublesome prisoners indeed,” Odin remarked, earning no reaction from either the elf or the mutant.

The telepath left with the elf and got her weapons back from the guard who took them.

 Loki reaches out to her telepathically,  _“You should make use of your mind tricks, with those you’ll have the upper hand on the enemy.”_

 _“Sure,”_ Lola said telepathically. “ _Although, I’m not as powerful as Charles, or Jean, so I don’t know how long I can keep it up.”_

“ _Noted_.”

 

When she got out there, the elves were already fighting the orcs. Lola took a position in the trees while Loki stayed on the ground. Making sure she was not seen.

The mutant, of course, attacked from the trees for most of the time. For some of the orcs, she had to get down to kill.

Lorelei has to admit, she was amazed at how the elves could seamlessly switch between blade and bow.

Once she realized that arrows were being shot at the dwarves, Lorelei stopped for a moment and led the arrows astray with her telekinesis.

Yet, as she did this, her ‘invisibility’ (it’s not really invisibility, it’s just making other people think she’s not there), came undone. Once some of the dwarves saw her, they cheered. She smiled at them before turning the ‘invisibility’ back on.

Upon hearing this commotion, Legolas left his position. He went onto the branches extended above the river and fired arrows at any orc he saw. Then, using the dwarves as stepping stones, he got back onto land just in time to see a woman appear, then disappear. At the very least, he was greatly perplexed. How could someone do that? Anyway, she was gone now, and he had to focus on the orcs.

How can a woman fight and disappear like that? Is she some sort of witch?

While fighting Bolg, he couldn’t help but feel aided by some unseen force. Perhaps, it was that woman. Nevertheless, whether she was there or not, he, or both of them, managed to kill the pale orc’s son. His own weapon lodged in the part of his head that wasn’t covered by metal.

People noticed that some orcs still followed the dwarves even after their leader fell. So, secretly, Lola went with Tauriel and Legolas.

Loki realized that his Midgard frenemy must have gone with the elves to cut down the remaining Orcs. He didn’t care, she can do what she wants.

 


	9. Avengers go to Middle Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so Clint goes to Middle Earth after all

Two days had passed and Clint had gotten better. Now, they were able to go through the rift in the time-space continuum.

It seemed that they arrived at different places, as none of them saw each other near. That’s just great. The last one to leave was Natasha.

 

 

The x-assassin landed on the shore of a lake. In the far off distance, she could see a town. After ten minutes of wandering around the shoreline, she spots a man on a boat with barrels.

“Hey!” She yelled, waving her arms to get the man’s attention.

It seems her try at getting the man’s attention worked because the man steered the boat towards her. Upon further inspection, she saw that he wasn’t wearing clothes from her era or realm or wherever they are. Now that she thinks about it, the boat looks to be old as well.

“Do you need assistance miss?” asked the man, docking the boat on the shore.

“I’m sorry, but I’m lost I-“ she tried to explain.

“Would you like a ride into Esgaroth?” As he asked that question, she could hear one of the crates whispering about her.

Quickly thinking about his offer she replied, “Sure, I’d like that.” At least now she has some knowledge of the area. Nat looked at his clothes then glanced at her own. “I am also in need of a cloak, or some other form of dress.”

The boatman eyed her up and down. The x-assassin knew he thought it strange that a woman would be dressed in such a way as she. (Keep in mind, that she’s wearing her black suit.) “I can get you some there.” The man helped her into the boat like a gentleman.

“Thank you,” Natasha said stepping onto the boat. “I’m Natasha by the way.” The woman extended her hand and the man took it.

“Bard,” Bard introduced himself.

At some point, she heard people whispering. She wanted to say something snarky but didn’t want to be cast off the boat. This man must be smuggling people.

After a little while, they came up towards a dock. A man came to talk to Bard and he stepped off the boat. Again, she heard the people in the barrels whispering. Walking towards them, she whispered, “If I were you I’d stop talking.” Immediately came silence.

“Miss are you alright?” asked bock hands as he started to gather some fish.

“Y-yes. Thank you,” she replied with a kind smile.

Now that that was done, Nat noticed Bard got back onto the boat. She strode over to the rudder and waited for Bard to join her.

“Who are they?” She asked quietly, “The men in the barrels?”

“They are travelers,” Bard replied vaguely. Not really caring, she let it be to that.

Both of them heard one of the barrels groan. Without a second thought, Bard kicked the barrel saying in a hushed voice, “Quiet, we’re approaching the toll gate.”

“Halt!” called a man. “Goods inspection. Papers, please.” As the man neared the boat, he recognized the boatman. “Oh, it’s you, Bard,” he chirped.

“Manik Percy,” Bard acknowledged.

“Anything to declare?”

“That I am cold and tired, and ready for home.” As he stated this, he handed the man his papers.

“You and me both,” the man then noticed a lady on his boat. “What about you young lady?”

Nat stepped forward and felt self-conscious about her appearance and the fact that she has no papers. Bard quickly thought up a lie, saying, “She’s my cousin. She’s come by for a visit.”

The old man checked over the papers. “There we are,” said Percy. “All in order.”

All of a sudden, another man came up to him and snatched the papers out of Percy’s hands. “Not so fast. Consignment of empty barrels from the woodland realm. Only,” the man came onto the boat. “They’re not empty.” The x-assassin became on edge, wondering if she should interfere or not. “Are they Bard?” The man stepped closer to the boatman. “If I recall correctly, you’re licensed as bargeman. Not,” he got a fish from one of the barrels and held it up. “A fisherman.”

“That’s none of your business,” Bard said coldly with crossed arms.

“Well, it’s the master’s business. Which makes it my business.”

“Oh come on Alfrid, have a heart.” Bard uncrossed his arms. “People need to eat.”

“These fish are illegal,” Alfrid states. “Empty the barrels over the side into the canal,” he ordered.

“You heard him,” Percy obliged. “Come on, get a move on.” A bunch of guards boarded the boat to empty the fish.

Glancing over at Nat, he asked, “Who is she?”

“A cousin of mine. She’s visiting... Now, when the people hear that you overthrew fish, there could be an uproar. Maybe even riots. You don’t want that now do you?”

In an almost panicked but calm manner, he yelled, “Stop!” he held out his hand and the men ceased dumping the barrels. With that, he left.

“Raise the gate!” Percy called.

It seemed that Alfred was going away, but then he stopped “The master has his eyes on you. You do well to remember. We know where you live.”

Focusing on the water in front of him Bard replied, “It’s a small town Alfred, everyone knows where everyone lives.” It took them all a few yards or so to dock. The men in the barrels came out and Bard told them to hide in the toilet.

The two humans enter a house Natasha presumes is Bards. As soon as they enter, a girl rushes towards him asking him where he’d been. The man hugged her.

“Father, there you are, I was worried,” said a teenage girl. The three of them had a group hug before Bard let go.

“Who is this?” asked the teen.

“My name is Natasha. I’m just passing through,” the woman answered. The teen only smiled while the younger one came up to her and introduced himself as Tilda.

A teenage boy came around, then went downstairs. The x-assassin heard a banging on a surface followed by the complaints of the men who were in the barrels.

Upon seeing that people are coming out her toilet, the teen girl aks “Da, why are there dwarves coming out of our toilet?”

 _“Did she just say, dwarves?”_ Nat wondered. _“Do they even exist? Well, I guess they do since they are standing right in front of me._

“Will they bring us luck?” the Tilda asked. Peering at them from above the railing.

“Girls, Natasha here is in need of a cloak and new clothes. Could you help her with that please?”

“Okay,” the girls reply simultaneously while walking over to the mysterious woman. “Come this way,” the older says. “I’m Sigrid by the way.” Like her father, she did not put out a hand to shake. Instead, she focused her gaze on what Natasha guesses to be their mom’s old dresser. After a few minutes of searching, Sigrid brought out a long navy blue cloak, as well as a simple navy blue dress. “Here, these look to be your size,” The teen suggested as she handed off the clothing to the woman. “Let us know if they fit.” With that, the two girls left the give, Natasha, some space. Luckily, they both fit her and went well with her black boots, which of course, concealed knives.

 _“Okay, Natasha,”_ she thought to herself. _“How am I going to do fit my guns onto here?”_ She can do fine without them, but it would be nice to have those weapons.

 

* * *

 

Clint was dropped somewhere near the forest, but closer to the water on some rocks. He noticed someone coming, so he hid in the trees.

A redhead came, then a blonde. They exchanged words in a language he could not understand.

“Tauriel,” Said the blonde. “You cannot hunt 30 orcs on your own.”

“But I’m not on my own,” replied the redhead.

“You know I would come?” guessed the blonde. “The king is angry, Tauriel,” he continued to speak for several seconds, and the two conversed more. Clint wasn’t really paying attention. Although, the redhead said something about an evil darkness.

 _“Orcs Huh? Wait,”_ Clint thought loudly. _“Are their ears pointed!?”_ The man’s eyes lit up with excitement. The legends were true, they do exist. But wait, he has a mission to accomplish.

 _“Do you mind not thinking too loud? I’m trying to follow them, without letting them see me. I need to concentrate.”_ Thought, Clint’s sister? She appeared right next to him. He almost fell off of the branch, which made a rustling sound.

The two elves’ heads tilted up towards the noise and spotted him. In response, they aimed their bows and arrows towards the man and he did the same towards the elves. Lola did as well, although only Clint knew it.

Then, the mutant smelled a foul scent. _“Don’t do anything. Orcs are nearby.”_

 _“Nearby!?”_ Clint nearly fell again. Much to the perplexed minds of the elves.

 _“How do you know of them?”_ Lola asked, searching his mind, she found her answer. The rift brought those foul creatures to them, and hurt her brother. Which brings her to her next question: _“How Have you healed so quickly?”_ She grabbed at his ankle, only for him to pull back, which jolted the branch a bit. That was enough force to make him fall onto the rock. The elve’s weapons trailed him as he did so.

Lola has no choice, she has to appear so that they’ll back off. Not that Clint can’t handle himself, but he was just injured. When she did, she held her daggers and herself in a kneeled down defensive position. Her eyes daring the elves to come closer.

It took a minute for Legolas to recognize who she was, and he lowered his bow. He hadn’t really taken a moment to really study her features.  She almost looked like a female version of the man next to her, with almost sun-kissed skin, broad shoulders, shoulder length dark brown hair framing her face perfectly. Those almost light green, bluish eyes peered at him, in wonder. Most likely to ask him why he lowered his bow.

The redhead asked him something in Sindarin. Probably to ask him what he was doing. Clint’s confusion, as well as, wait what’s her name? Tauriel. Clint and Tauriel’s confusion was radiating off them so strongly, Lola could cut through it. He replied in the same tongue, to which she lowered her guard as well.

“So, I see you saw me when we were attacking the orcs by the river,” Lola concluded.

“Yes,” replied Legolas, offering the woman a hand to stand up. “May I ask you what you were doing there, and how you were able to disappear?”

“I’ll explain on the way,” stated Lola, taking the hand that was offered. “Right now, we have orcs to find.”

Tauriel decided not to question this and went along with them. The mysterious woman will explain in due time.

Not ten feet did they realize that Clint still lay on the ground utterly confused. Lorelei stopped. “Coming brother?” She asked in an almost serious tone with a smile.

Clint suddenly realized what he was doing, and got up to follow them.

* * *

 

Bobbi, Liz, and Steve landed together, outside this town on the lake. “Should we go in, or sneak around?” asked Bobbi, leaning against a tree.

“I’m not sure we should even go in in the first place,” replied Steve, arms crossed and eyes scanning the structures.

“Yeah, but, what if the others are already in town?” Liz questioned. “They could be being treated by hospitable people.” She weighed how the odds of that actually work out. “Or, they could be imprisoned.”

“Oi!” Called someone. The three heroes turned towards the noise. “What r ya three doin’ there, standin’ around?” It was an older man, although he must be a bit younger than Steve.

“We were just looking for a friend,” Liz stated truthfully. She walked up closer to the man. “Did you happen to see, I don’t know, a woman with short red hair and, strange clothing pass by here?”

“As a ma’er of fact, yes I did.” He then turned towards the town. “She came in ‘ere with Bard, the Bargman. I can show you where he lives if you’d li’”

“That would be wonderful thank you.” Liz turns around and motions for the other two to follow. Reluctantly and unsure of where they were going, and if this man is true to his word, they followed.

About ten minutes later, they came up to a house. There seemed to be a multitude of people inside, judging by all the sounds of voices.

The man knocked on the door. No one opened it, but someone spoke.

“Who is it?” asked a man.

“It’s just Percy, Bard. Some nice people came here to see the redhead traveling with ya.”

To that, Natasha opened the door. “What took you guys so long?” She questioned.

“I’m sorry,” Liz said sarcastically. “It seems that the rift dropped us off in a different place. None of us have no idea where Clint is.” Worry was beginning to set into the enhanced, olive-skinned features. Her deep dark brown hair fell across her face and her dark eyes, studying the wooden ground shone her emotion clear as day. A gloved hand was balled into a fist. She wondered, " _Where could they_ _possibly be?"_

Nat sighed, poked her head out of the door frame to scan the town, then motioned for her friends to come in.

When they came in, the house was silent all except for a few murmurs coming from other people in the house.

“You know these people?” Asked presumably, Bard. His arms were crossed. He doesn’t particularly like the idea of more people coming into his house. There were already fourteen others there.

“Yes,” confirmed Nat. “Actually, we, as well as one more, came here looking for a woman by the name of Lorelei.”

The men around the table ceased talking. Did they know Lorelei? Then perhaps, this means that they too are from a different world?

“I’m sorry,” Said the light brown hairs one without a beard. “Did you say you know Lorelei?” He got up to walk to them, and all except Natasha were a bit surprised by how short he was.

“Yeah,” Liz claimed. “Why?” It was at this point, that Bard left the group. To where? No one really cared.

The other men at the table turned to look at the conversation. “She’s been traveling with us for quite a while, and um-“

“So where is she now?” asked Steve.

“We don’t know,” replied the bald-headed man with tattoos. “We got separated.” A few murmurs of agreement could be heard from the others.

“Is it true what she said?” Asked another, this one with short grey hair.

“About what?” Asked Mockingbird.

“That she’s from another world?”

“Yes,” replied Nat walked over towards the group and leaned against the wall. “We’re all from the same world.” Her going next to the company reassured the others that there was most likely nothing to worry about.

“Is she a witch?” asked yet another one, this one looking like the youngest of the group, with a sort of high pitched voice, and light brown hair with bangs.

“What?” asked Liz, standing next to Natasha.

“When we met her, she neither denied, nor confirmed that she was such.”

“Ah, I see,” Said Bobbi, standing on the opposite side of the room to Nat and Liz. “Well, she may be a witch, but she's our witch," she joked.

"Seriously?" asked Steve. "In all the places to quote Firefly, you choose now?"

"I'm surprised you even know which show that is," the blonde woman continued. "All jokes aside, no, she is not a witch. But, I will not tell you what she is, because it’s not my place to say.” Some of them nodded in agreement, some looked disappointed. Bobbi looked over to her friends as if to ask if she should tell them something.

Nat nodded, so did Liz. “But,” Bobbi continued. “I will tell you, even though Lola won’t say it, and doesn’t want us to say it, but, people like her, in our world.” She pauses to think of the best words to explain this. “They, are… have been throughout history been persecuted, prejudiced against, attacked, imprisoned, experimented on, trafficked, and/or killed, just for being what they are.”

The dwarves looked on in despair. That explains why she never told them anything about her abilities.

“What do you mean by ‘trafficked’?” asked one of the others. This one with long white hair and a long white beard.

“She means,” Said, Steve. “That people are sold to other people illegally.” This brought the company even more sadness. “Do any of you have any idea as to where she might be?”

The men at the table looked at each other, then the bald one replied. “Either, She is in Mirkwood, running about trying to find us, or she was caught by elves.”

“I’m sorry,” said Liz. “Did you just say elves?”

The company at the table was silent for a moment, then remembered that they came from another world. Then, one of them stood up. “And what do you think we are?”

Finally, Bard came back. “Come on, guys, give them some slack,” He said, as he put a bunch of tools down. The small men inspected them. The Avengers could only guess that they were looking for weapons.

“What is this?” asked the one with the long black hair and a gruff voice, holding a hook.

“Pike hog,” replied Bard. “Made from an old harpoon.”

“And this?” asked the young looking one with long dark brown hair and not much facial hair.

“A crow-bill we call it,” stated the man. “Fashioned from a Smithy’s hammer. Heavy in hand I grant, but in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none.”

The one with long light brown hair and a long beard of the same color threw his ‘weapon’ back on the table. “We paid you for weapons,” he said. “Iron forged swords and axes.”

“It’s a joke,” another decided.

“You won’t find anything better outside the city armory,” Bard informed. “All iron forged weapons are held there. But they're under lock and key.”

“Thorin,” Said the one with long white hair and a big nose. “Why not take what’s offered and go? I’ve made do with less. So have you… I say we leave now.”

“You won’t be going anywhere,” Bard demanded.

“What did you say?”

“There are spies everywhere in this town. Their watching this house. They’re at every dock and wharf, in the town. You must wait ‘till nightfall.”

To that, a few of them slumped in their chairs. The young one with dark brown long hair sat down in pain. Quickly, Bard left the house in search of something.

Natasha pulled her teammates inside. “Thirteen of them are dwarves, and one is a hobbit.”

Just accepting it, Bobbi notes, “So then, elves, dwarves, hobbits, humans, orcs, and goblins live in this realm.”

“Yeah, that pretty much sums it up,” Liz stated, shifting her weight and leaning against the wall.

“Should we be helping them?” asked Steve.

“We could,” Nat suggested, “but we’re here for Lola and nothing else.”

“She’s right,” Said Bobbi. “Although this is an interesting company, we can’t lose sight of getting Lorelei home.”

When they enter the house, they notice that all the dwarves, and the hobbit, had left. They didn’t care. They had their own mission to pursue. But first, they stole some of Bard’s and Bard’s dead wife’s clothes, in order to fit in.

After about a few hours of searching and careful questionings later, they decided to head back to the house, as they had no place else to go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm unsure of what to do with Legolas's and Lorelei's relationship. I think I'll just keep them as friends for LOTR reasons.
> 
> Oh yeah! BTW my Mockingbird/Bobbi is from the tv animated series Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.


	10. To Laketown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint, Lorelei, Legolas, and Tauriel all talk while they head for the Orcs.

The two elves and two humans noticed that it was getting dark, but if they were going to catch up to the orcs, they shouldn’t stop. Instead, they sort of fast walked along a nonexisting path.

While they walked, Lorelei explained everything, with the help of Clint on the Loki part.

“So, Odin, is actually Loki, who is evil?” asked Tauriel. She knew something was up with him, but she didn’t know what yet.

“Yes,” confirmed the human siblings simultaneously.

“And, he’s a god from one of ten worlds, this one included?” Legolas checked.

“Yes,” the two repeated.

“And, he’s impersonating his father and ruling, what was it Asgard?”

“Yes!”

“And now for some more confusing news. The reason that I can do the things I can is that I’m a mutant,” Lola continued.

The elves gave her a weird look, then glanced at each other.

“It means, that I have special abilities, and are superior to all other races… Including elves.”

“And what are these abilities?” Asked Tauriel. It’s hard to believe this human, but Loki did say that he wasn’t from this world. These two pretty much confirmed it, so why is she doubting their word?

 _“Well, I can do this,”_ Lola Said telepathically. The two elves looked at her with a mix of surprise and confusion. They had been watching her speak the entire time, and yet she spoke without moving her mouth.

“You’re like Galadriel?” Legolas guessed.

“In a way, yes,” replied the mutant. “But she is a sorceress, and I am a mutant. I can do so much more that.”

The two elves looked at her as if asking her to show them. By, moving her hand slightly, Clint’s bow and two arrows floated from his grasp and into the air in front of the group. “Hey!” Clint protested.

The elves again adopted the same look as they did with her in their mind.

“Huh?” Lola stopped and scanned the dark forest. The others stopped too, wondering what she’s doing. Clint, however, knew. She’s listening to the silence.

 _“Lola_ ,” Clint thought. She heard him and looked up. “You hear something?” He signed.

“Yeah,” his sister signed. “I think an orc is stalking us.”

Clint tried not to yell, while the elves looked on in confusion. “What do you think they're doing?” Tauriel whispered to Legolas.

“I think they're having a conversation,” The male elf responded.

Lola put her hand up towards them as a sign to stop talking which they did. Next, Lola turned to her right and made a motion as if she was firing an arrow, but in actuality, the bow and arrow were above her. Then, she let the arrow go. It made a sound as if it had hit something. After, Lola disappeared into the black of the forest. Five minutes later she came back with the arrow. It’s head covered in blood.

“What was that?” asked Legolas. What/why the fuck did she just do that.

“That, my pointy-eared friend, is me using my super hearing to hear of an orc was nearby. It was just a yard or two away. So, I used my telekinesis to bring Clint’s weapon near me and fired it.”

Trying not to keep his mouth agape, Legolas asked, “And what about your disappearing?”

“Oh, yeah, that. I can’t actually turn invisible, I just make you think that I’m not here.” She disappeared, then reappeared in the same spot.

“How many of you are there? On your world?” Tauriel asked as they kept walking.

“It’s hard to know, really. We’re only a small percentage of the population.” The she-elf hums in response. “Although, almost every one of us mutants has a different power. Some of us are easy to spot because of how we look. Their skin color could be, abnormal, their eye color as well. Some may have wings, and some may have tails. The list goes on and on. Most humans hate us, or rather, fear us.”

“And why’s that?” Asked Tauriel.

“Have you met humans?” Lola raised her voice a bit. “They fear what they don’t understand, and try to either control or destroy it.” Clint just ignores the comment.

Tauriel nodded. She can understand that. Over the years, she’s received slander among other things from humans, but she thinks that what Lorelei experiences could be much worse.

They kept walking in uncomfortable silence. Lola was ahead of the group when she heard Clint whisper to the other two, “You know, what she’s telling you, she tells you in confidence. She never really tells or shows people she’s a mutant.”

“And you’re not?” asked Tauriel in the same tone.

“No, I’m not,” the human confirmed.

“Why does she not tell people?” Legolas questioned.

At this point, Lola turned around and stopped. “I don’t tell people what I am for fear of what they might do.” The others stopped in front of her. “Most mutants I know, or, _knew_ , were captured by a police unit called the Mutant Response Division. From there, they are either tortured, experimented on, sold to other people, imprisoned, or downright killed.” The elves studied the ground, unsure of what to say. “Although, sometimes people not in the division, take care of mutants themselves.” She walked ahead for a bit, and so did Clint. After a few seconds, the elves followed as well.

 

During the last hours of the night, they decided to take a few hours or so of rest. After which, Clint approached Lola with something in his hands.

“Hey, sis?” He said, stopping right in front of her as she fixed the laces of her boots.

“Yeah?” She questioned, not looking up from her task.

“I, uh, brought your tricked out iPod-“

“Seriously?” The mutant looked up from her boots with excitement, grabbing the trinket from his hands. She hurriedly turned the iPod on and put her earbuds in. “Damn, I don’t even know what to listen to first.”

“It’s all there. Every song from your phone,” the brother informed.

“Thank you!” Lola hugged him tightly.

When they ceased embracing each other, Clint hesitated before signing, “Why did you tell them that last night?”

Lorelei thought hard about her answer. “I guess,” she signed. “I guess it was easier to tell them than the dwarves because I landed in an Elven town called Rivendell two months before this journey began. So, so I guess I’m more comfortable with elves knowing than dwarves.” Some of the words she had to fingerspell, given that no such words existed in ASL.

As they talked, the two elves looked at them with curiosity. What was the point of using hands to communicate when they had mouths? Is it a secret language the two share when they don’t want to say something in front of others? Is it a language from their world? Should they even ask the two about it? These were the questions the two pointy eared people had.

  
  


It took a while, but they were able to make it to the lake town by nightfall. When they had gotten there, however, people were already fighting the orcs. Upon closer inspection, Lola and Clint noticed that the people who were fighting were their friends. The quartet nearly had to shoot some of the vile beings down.

“Steve!” Lola called. He was outside fighting with the Orcs when one member of the quartet shot it down.

“Lola?” He asked, walking down the stairs.

“Hey,” she said, walking up to him.

The two share a brief bro hug. After which, they go their separate ways, Cap to greet Clint, and Lola to greet everyone else.

The mutant sees that all from her team is there, including Liz. Everyone gives everyone hugs, then Lola greets… the dwarves? Aren’t they supposed to be on the mountain?

Surprised, but also not surprised, the mutant finds Kíli, Fíli, Óin, and Bofur. Kíli lies down while the rest are trying to comfort him. They all just smile and nod at her.

“Lorelei,” Said Fíli, “It’s great to see you again. We weren’t sure if or when you were going to rejoin us.”

“Well, I’m here now,” the mutant states. Next, she notices the Kíli’s wound. “It’s that bad?” She asks them.

“Aye, I’m afraid it is,” Kíli struggles to confirm.

“Well… I’m sorry,” the mutant tried to think of what to say. Had she been there earlier, she could have prevented this. “I Didn’t get there in time. I could have prevented whatever it was that stabbed you, I-“

“It’s alright, Lola, you were quite busy fighting orcs anyways.” He tried to hide it, but there was a great deal of disappointment in his statement and in his mind.

“We’re losing him,” stated Óin.

“Tauriel, Lorelei, come. There are still more, getting away.” The elven prince insisted.

“Go,” Said Lola. “There are only two in town.” She scanned the buildings, looking past them, and spotted them. “I see them. They’ve just cut across the water and are headed north.”

“Thank you,” Said Legolas. He has no time to ask her about how she knows. It’s most likely just like her super hearing, and other abilities.

While Legolas went, Tauriel was torn between saving the man she was beginning to love or follow orders. Once she sees a dwarf come up the stairs with an herb, she decides, “I’m going to save him.”

The She-elf rushes into the house and commands that Kíli be brought to the table. The dwarf squirmed in pain. The others had to hold him down.

“Let me,” Said Lola, as she held him still telepathically. The others are a little spooked but only step back a little bit.

As the mutant held him in place, Tauriel breaks up the herb in her hands and places it on Kíli’s wound. She chants, and Lola could feel that the dwarf was going into a little bit of a daze.

Once she was done with the chanting, Tauriel gave the Okay for Lola to release him.

Oin could be heard praising the healing magic, as Kíli says something dazedly towards Tauriel. He speaks to her as if she’s not even there, but his words were comforting and loving. The She-elf couldn’t help but fall more in love with him.

With nothing to really do, Lola looks down and studied the floor.

“Hold on,” Said Bofur, leaning forward. “How did you disappear like that? Back at the river. Is it another one of your.. what word did you use? Abilities?”

“No, master dwarf, it is simply just me, tricking your mind into thinking I’m not there.” She shows them. “See?”

A chorus of Ohhs could be heard amongst the dwarves.

The mutant finally turns and talks with Nat, Bobbi, and Liz. They talk about how much they were worried about her, and Asgard, and the tenth realm, the adventure they’ve had, as well as Loki.

“Wait, but, wasn’t Loki supposed to be dead?” asked Bobbi. “I mean, Odin had all these things put up in his honor-“

“Are you sure it was really Odin giving that command?” Lola questioned. She had almost forgotten that if it weren’t for this little adventure, then they never would have found out that the trickster god isn’t dead.

“So,” Nat theorizes, “He somehow gets out of prison, then, fakes his death. When really, he’s alive, and while Odin goes into… into Odin Sleep, he takes the throne as Odin?”

“Right in the dot, I’d say,” Lola confirmed.


	11. Battle at laketown and move to Dale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jailbreak, Smaug, Bilbo steals the Arkenstone, and Lorelei finally explains what she is to Gandalf.

Natasha’s gotten worried. She hasn’t seen Bard since he left with the Dwarves to get ‘real’ weapons. Did he go with them to the mountain? He is technically the king or Dale. Or, is he imprisoned somewhere? Maybe, it’s more likely that he’s being held somewhere, with how suspicious and selfish people can be.

“Hey Sigrid,” said Natasha, trying to get her attention, which worked. “Where do you suppose a jail will be?”

“Across town, near the gates, why?” Asked the teen.

“I think your father might be held there. Lola.”

“Yeah?” asked the mutant. Natasha didn’t say anything, because she knew Lorelei would scan her mind instead of waiting for her to talk. “We’re going to get Bard out of prison.” The mutant pondered it for a few seconds. “Alright.”

With that, the two left. When they got there, he was wandering around his cell very impatiently. 

“Why are you here?” He asked Natasha.

“Isn’t it obvious?” asked the x-assassin. “We’re here to break you out. Lola.”

“On it,” replied the mutant, with a twist of her fingers and hand, she bent the bars holding him. 

While she did that, Natasha went to grab a bow and a quiver full of arrows and handed it to the man. 

“Thank you,” replied Bard.

As they went out of the building, Lola stopped. “Oh, all-father, Mahal, Chuck, help us all,” she pleaded. 

Upon hearing her friends plea, Natasha turned to her. “What is it?”

“Dragon,” The mutant replied.

Bard stopped and walked back to her with a very confused and slightly pissed off face. “What?”

Right on cue, the firedrake Smaug appeared and burned part of the city as he passed over it.

“I have to get to the tower,” Said the man, quickening his pace. “Get to the house, and make sure my children are safe.” The two women didn’t bother following him and went towards the house.

Across the town, people were desperately fleeing, trying to put out the flames, some archers were even firing their arrows at the dragon.

No one was at the house. Lola scanned the area and found that the dwarves, elves, and children were all in one boat, and the Avengers were in another boat, but they were traveling side by side. “Everyone’s fine,” she concluded. “Go join them.”

Natasha’s eyes went wide and her brows furrowed. “And what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know.” 

“You don’t know?” Nat raises her voice a little.

“Just join the boats, Nat! I’ll be fine.”

With a sigh, the x-assassin reluctantly left her ‘sister’s’ side.

While hurrying back to Bard, she found Bain, the son of Bard. Although they haven’t introduced themselves to each other, Lola knew who he was. “Bain, what are you doing?”

The teenager looked at her and recognized her thankfully. “I’m getting this black arrow to Da. This can kill it.”

“I only hope you’re right,” Said the mutant, looking around for where Smaug was. “Go!” With that, Bain went on to the tower.

It looked like the arrows from the archers, as well as Bard had no effect on the dragon. Hopefully, that black arrow will do its job. But, if the other arrows failed, how will this one fare any different? There has to be a weak spot.

Squinting her eyes, and using supervision, Lola saw that there was a dark mark at the base of the firedrakes neck. With a gasp, she resumed her hurry towards the tower.

She had almost gotten to the top when Smaug crashed himself into the tower. She had to hold part of the structure together to get up there.

“Bard, he has a weak spot!” The mutant called as she continued up the steps

“What?” He asked, not moving his eyes from his target, while also realizing that his bow was destroyed.

“Smaug has a weak spot at the base of his neck,” Lola informed, finally at the top.

Without another word of acknowledgment towards the woman, Bard fashioned himself a slingshot-like bow, with his son as a rest for the arrow. “I see it,” confirmed the bowman. The dragon was now facing the three of them, and coming towards them. “Don’t move,” Bard commanded to his son.

The arrow is fired, and Lola watches to see if it needs guidance. It doesn’t. In fact, it hits the mark, and the dragon soars upwards, before falling back down. The dragon was defeated.

Many lives were lost during the onslaught of fire. With the lord of Laketown being one of them, and Alfrid. The dragon it seemed, had fallen on their boat filled to the brim with gold. 

 

By the time the people made it to the shore, it was morning. Chaos was all around them. People were scrambling about, finding their friends, husbands, wives, children, and whatever they had carried with them. 

Some people helped unload the boats, the Avengers included. 

There was wounded. Lots of wounded.

Among the screams, were Sigrid and Tilda, screaming for their father and brother. Tauriel stood close to them, helping them search.

Then, some bodies floated to shore. People pulled them out of the water. Either they would bury them later, or set them ablaze later.

As the dwarves were putting a boat back in the water, Kíli and Tauriel had a little exchange.

“Tauriel,” Said Kíli, walking right up to her.

His brother called for him to help but he did not answer.

“They are your people,” Said Tauriel, starting to walk away. “You must go.”

The dwarf ponders his options for a moment before he turns to her and says, “Come with me.” This stops the she-elf. “I know how I feel, I’m not afraid… You make me feel alive.”

“I can’t,” Said the She-elf as she turned away.

“Tauriel.” Kíli grabbed her arm, and said, “Am pra limé.” 

Tauriel’s eyes go wide, but she soon said softly, “I don’t know what that means.”

The dwarf smiled before saying, “I think you do.”

Tauriel was about to say something before she stopped and said in Sindarin, “My lord Legolas.”

He stood just a few feet behind her. “Take your leave of the dwarf,” Legolas commanded in Sindarin. “You are needed elsewhere.”

No words were exchanged between the elf and dwarf. As Kíli walked away, he stopped himself and turned back. He gave her, the rock with his name on it. “Keep it, as a promise.” Tauriel could only stare into his eyes as he walked away and joined his people on the boat. As that half of the company sailed off, he turned back to look at her, before rowing. The she-elf tried not to cry.

 

Finally, Bard, Bain, and Lola appeared on the shore. The two males were created by their family, while Lola was greeted by hers.

“Thank the gods you’re alright,” said Natasha, giving her a strong embrace. Lola did the same with Clint and Bobbi, bro-hugged Steve, and smiled at Liz.

Around them, people were starting to put things together. Tents were set up, and things were quieting down.

Bard got himself a piece of wood for something while commanding the people, “Take only what you need. We’ve a long march ahead.”

“Where will you go?” asked Legolas. He stood stalk still, not looking at the man, who stopped to answer his question.

“There’s only one place,” the heir to the throne of Dale answered. He then quickly walked on.

As those words were exchanged, Nat and Lola walked by them. “The mountain?” asked Natasha, holding some materials.

“No, Dale,” responded Lola, also with materials. 

“News of the death of Smaug will have spread through the lands,” advises the elf.

This stopped the heir. “Aye.”

Legolas stepped closer. “Others will now look to the mountain, for its wealth. It’s position.”

“What is it you know?” asked Bard, turning to him.

“Nothing for certain.” Legolas turned his head towards the lonely mountain. “It’s what I fear may come.”

“They might already be on their way,” Said Lola, stepping closer to the two of them. “The Orcs could very well be sending an army to get here. Those other Orcs we fought, could have just been scouting. Although, Bolg, was the son of Azog, so I’m not sure.”

“Lola, will you return with me and Tauriel? Or stay?” asked the elf. “We could use your services.”

“I feel I would be of more help here.” Lola was about to go back to whatever she was doing when she stopped, and said, “Tell Odin to get Heimdall to bring down the Asgardian army when necessary.” The elf nodded and, the x-assassin and the mutant took their leave.

After a quick discussion with Tauriel and an informant from and Elven guard, Legolas along with Tauriel ride to Gundabad.

While meditating, Lola senses the presence of Galadriel and Elrond, though faint, and far away, in a dark place.

_ “Elrond, Gandalf, Galadriel,” _ She reaches out faintly.  _ “I fear that Orcs along with maybe others will be storming the mountain soon. Please, send aid.”  _ Sending that message put a great strain on her, as Dol Guldur was far. 

This next message she felt may not even reach Heimdall, that’s why she wanted to see if  Odin Loki would fare any better, but still, here goes. Wanting to find a safe space for her to do this, Lorelei ventured off a bit into the plains. “Heimdall,” she started. “I’m unsure if you can hear me, but I fear a great army of orcs and others will come. Please, please, send down Asgardian soldiers.” The mutant managed to slip back into camp without anyone noticing she’d left. Save for the Avengers.

 

After a long and tiring march of a few days, the people of Laketown arrive in Dale with Bard and his family in the front, followed by the Avengers, and the rest of the people.

The city looks to be in ruin. Newly appointed King Bard looks to his people and says, “We’ll camp here tonight. Find what shelter you can, and get a fire going.” The man then looks for Steve. “Steve? Can you take night watch?”

“Yes, sir.” The super soldier responded. “Clint?”  The archer inclined his head towards the captain, then realized that he’s also on night watch.

The next morning, Bard goes out to see if he can get the gold his people were promised and failed. Meanwhile, the people are met with Woodland Elves, and Odin, as well as Gandalf. A mock throne room/ war tent is set up for Thranduil, and he gives the order that if anything moves in that mountain, kill it.

Gandalf, Bard, and Thranduil briefly discuss What is due to them from the dwarves, when a woman pops in.

Lola briefly meets Gandalf when Bard, and Thranduil, are present in the tent. “We got your message and the elven lords are sending their troops,” Gandalf informed her. “Although, Elrond admitted to me, that he saw this coming, and sent troops as well as himself in advance. He was the first to get to me.”

“Oh thank the gods.” Lola let out a sigh of relief at that statement. Then she started to leave.

“Where do you think you’re going, young lady?” Asked Gandalf. “You have much explaining to do.” The two leaders look at each other before turning their attention to the woman.

Her mouth opens and closes as she tries to choose the right words to say. “I-um, can, we, can we not do this now?”

“Why not? I believe it is a good time.”

“I’d say it’s very good time indeed,” Said Odin, as he enters the tent.

“Fuck you, trickster,” Is all she said before almost walking away. Thranduil became curious as to why she would call her leader a trickster but kept that wonder to himself.

Odin only rolled his eyes. “Do watch your language. You’re in the presence of royalty for my sake.”

She stopped and gave him a bitch face. “Does it look like I care?... Besides, you have explaining of your own to do.” Before she took more than five steps out the door, Bilbo appeared. “Bilbo, what are you doing here? They were sealing up the entrance, how did you get out?”

“I climbed,” stated Bilbo.

“Bilbo Baggins,” Said the wizard in a proud and surprised manner.

“If I’m not mistaken,” Thranduil interjected. “This is the halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons right under the bow of my guards.”

“Y-yes,” claims Bilbo. “Sorry about that.” Now, this hobbit has Bard’s attention. “I came,” he takes out a cloth and unwraps it. “To give you this.” The thing inside the cloth turns out to be the Arkenstone. 

“The heart of the mountain,” Thranduil breaths out as he stands.

“The King's jewel,” states Bard, also standing. “And worth a king's ransom.” The man turns to the hobbit and asks. “How is this yours to give?”

Bilbo took no time in answering, “I took it as my fourteenth share of the treasure. Lorelei, I would have stolen something else for you, but I don’t think you would want it.”

“You are correct Bilbo,” the mutant confirms. “That gold is tainted. I can sense how tainted it is from here. Thorin is most likely already engulfed in its sickness.”

Both leaders turn to Lorelei. “And how would you know this?” Asked Thranduil.

Crap. She had just given away more information than she wanted to. Oh well, guess she has to explain now. Running her hands through her hair with wide eyes, “Okay,” she breathed out. “Where to start?”

“How about you start with the different worlds?” Suggested Odin. 

Lola sighed “Min Herre, Odin and I come from different worlds from here. We were not born on Middle Earth. Neither was the other humans that came into your house, Bard.” The mayor of Dale nodded. What should she say now? “They and I, come from a world called Earth, or Midgard as others from other worlds call it. Odin is from Asgard. The center of all, ten, realms. Besides Middle Earth, Midgard, and Asgard, there are seven others.”

“If the two of you are from different worlds, how come you know each other?” questioned the elven ruler. 

_ “Crap what should I say?” _ the woman thought to Odin, who thought back,  _ “I’ll handle this.” _ It only took a few seconds for Odin to say, “She came to my world when people were hunting her.”

“And why would you be hunted?” asked Bard. His hand now supporting the weight of his tilted head.

“On my world,” explained the mutant. “There are these people known as mutants. They are considered to be the next step in human evolution. We are superior to them. Those of us born a mutant, were given, abilities. Some of us have an abnormal color of skin, some may even have gills, others can control one of the four elements … my powers, for example, are, I was, um, given the ability to self heal, I have heightened senses, telepathy, and Telekinesis… and none of you know what either of those things are. Okay.” Lola takes out one of her blades and slits her wrist. Bard was about to move to grab the blade from her, but Odin stopped him. In a matter of seconds, the wound healed.

“What were the other things?” Asked Thranduil, whose interest is now piqued. 

Lola transmitted this message into all of their heads.  _ “I can be inside your heads, hear your thoughts, know your past, your near futures,”  _ She then switched to her normal form of speaking after she lifted the Arkenstone without a limb attached to it. “I can also do this.”

Needless to say, the rulers were quite impressed. “Now,” she continued explaining. “I’m not exactly comfortable about sharing this, as it happened to me personally as a child, but for all of you to fully understand, I must tell it.” She hesitated before continuing, and everyone waited for her continuation. She gave a scared look to Odin, who in turn gave her a reassuring one. “There is a special task force, called the Mutant Response Division. They’ll take a mutant, imprison them, sometimes, kill them,” her voice began to break. “Other organizations will most likely do experiments on them, sell them to other organizations, turn them into weapons, or kill them. Other times, it’s humans who hate us, that, uhm, do damage.” She swallowed.

The room was silent for a moment. Lola felt all of the men’s sadness and pity towards her. Then, Bard, who leaned over the table, asked, “Why? If you are considered to be, superior to them, why do they treat you in such a horrendous way?”

“Simple. They fear us. Mankind fears what they don’t understand, and they try to control it, or destroy it, by any means necessary… Besides, we are only, a tenth of a tenth of a tenth of the population. We’re the minority.”

A long moment of silence washes over them before Lorelei speaks again. “Thorin’s sickness is great. I should go with you so that if he doesn’t agree the second time, I can make him agree. It isn’t really something I feel is morally right, and yet, I feel, if necessary, it must be done. Call upon me when you’re ready.” With that, she leaves the tent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the others ever get to know if Odin is actually Loki? I don't know.
> 
> Also, the All-father is Odin (obviously). Mahal is a god of Middle Earth mythology, and Chuck is what God likes to call himself (in Supernatural)


	12. Negotiation Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they try to exchange the Arkenstone for gold and jewels

In the next few hours, Bard, and Thranduil head to the mountain together on horseback with an army of elves, men and the Avengers on foot. Gandalf came on foot. Luckily for them, all of the company is visible from the balcony. But, they are wearing armor. As Thranduil and Bard ride up towards the entrance, Thorin fires an arrow at them, but thanks to Lola, it misses.

“I will put the next one between your eyes,” called Thorin, readying his bow. All of the company cheered. (Except for Bilbo)

To that, the elven soldiers readied their bows and arrows and aimed high. All except Thorin ducked.

Bard turned to Thranduil as the elf stared Thorin down. Eventually, the elven king put up his hand, and the elves stopped aiming. But Thorin did not.

“We’ve come to tell you,” Thranduil started. “Payment of your debt has been offered, and excepted.” Bard’s head switches from watching Thorin, to Thranduil, and back to Thorin.

“What payment?” Asked the King Under The Mountain harshly. “I gave you nothing. You have nothing.”

To that, Thranduil looked to Bard who looked at him, and eventually, the man brought out the Arkenstone from his inside pocket. He held it high for everyone to see. 

“We have this,” The king of Dale confesses.

Thorin lowers his bow. “They have the Arkenstone,” stated Kíli. “Thieves! That stone belongs to the king!”

Bard takes one look at the stone and says, “The king may have it.” He tosses the stone. “In our good will.” With that being said, he puts it back in his pocket. “But first, he must honor his word.”

Thorin shakes his head. “They are taking us for fools,” he claimed. “This is a ruse… a filthy lie. The Arkenstone is in this mountain! It is a trick!”

“It-it is not a trick,” confesses Bilbo, walking forward. “The stone is real. I gave it to them.”

“You,” The dwarven king said coldly.

“I took it as my fourteenth share.”

“You would steal from me?” Thorin’s voice was now deep, and cold.

“Steal from you? No, no I may be a burglar, but I like to think I’m an honest one… I’m willing to let it stand against my claim.” The hobbit looked around the faces of the company, hoping for one who sympathizes with him, but there was none.

“Against your claim? Your claim,” he mocked. “You have no claim over me you little rat!” The king readied his sword.

“I was going to give it to you,” claimed the hobbit in a soft cool manner. “Many times I wanted to, but-“

“But what? Thief?” 

“You are changed, Thorin. The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word! Would never have doubted the loyalty of his company!”

“You speak to me, of loyalty.” Lola senses that he might do something horrid to Bilbo, so she started pushing her way towards the front. “Throw him from the rampart!” Now Lorelei quickened her pace. The very command unsettled everyone, even Thranduil, but no one carried out the order.

Thorin looked around at his company with desperation. “Did you not HEAR ME?!” The king started to drag his nephew Kíli to do it, but he pulled away.  “Fine, I’ll do it myself!” The king dragged the hobbit to the rampart. The other dwarves tried to stop him. “Curse you, and the wizard who wanted you along with this company!”

Lola sensed Gandalf walk right next to her.  _ “I have him,”  _ she said. 

The wizard stopped.  _ “Which one?” _

That was a damn good question, but Bilbo is the one who will most likely fall, she would catch him.

Gandalf was about to say something when Thorin cast Bilbo down to the ground.

“Bilbo!” Lola called. In one swift motion of her hand, the hobbit floated down to the ground. His feet gently touching the surface.

“Thank you,” Bilbo Said relieved. Gandalf rushes to him and pulled him to his side.

“And you!” Thorin addresses Lorelei. “Does your allegiance lie with  _ them  _ now?!”

“My only allegiance is to my brothers and my sisters,” the telepath answers sharply. Of course, she meant the Avengers. 

“Then you have betrayed me!” Lola could only sigh. How is it betrayal if you never swore your allegiance in the first place?

“Thorin Have a heart! If it were me who needed the gold would you say the same thing? To Óin and Gloin? To Dwalin and Balin? To Fíli and Kíli?” Her voice became more intense with each pair.

“That’s different,” responded the king.

“Is it?” She asked, pronouncing the t. “Is it really so different? An ally is coming to you in need. Gods, this gold has ensnared you in its sickness… would you even let me in?”

“I am not sick!” the king decided. “And before maybe I would let you in, but now I’m not so sure.”

“You’re not making a very splendid figure,” stated Gandalf, daring to step forward. “As King Under The Mountain, are you? Thorin, son of Thrain.” 

At first, Thorin’s haze softened before it hardens. “Never again will I walk with wizards, or Shire rats, or whatever you are!” He pointed at Lola, who wasn’t the least bit hurt by his comment.

Clearly, he isn’t giving up the gold and jewels. “Then you leave me no other choice,” Lola decided. With her right hand over her right temple. “You will give us Laketown’s share of gold as well as Thranduil the gems.”

“What did you say?!” The dwarven king challenged.

Lola exhaled a sigh. “You will give them their share of gold, and Thranduil the gems,” she repeated.

“I will do no such thing!”

Damn this sickness is hard to crack. “Yes! You! will!” The telepath said sternly.

It took about thirty seconds, but… “Yes,” Thorin succumbed to Lola’s telepathic powers. “I will give the people of Laketown their share of gold, and Thranduil his gems.” 

Holy crap it actually worked. The king ordered Dwalin and some others to gather up the things. A gasp settled over everyone.

Bard shifted his weight on his horse. “Lorelei, remind me to never make you cross.”

The mutant only snickered. “How is this possible?” asked Thranduil to no one.

“Well, my will overpowered the gold sickness, but I believe it to be only for a moment. I don’t know how he’ll be when we leave, but as long as I’m here, I can keep him like this. Although it breaks my heart. I didn’t want to do this. It’s against my morals, but something had to be done.”

“She  _ is  _ a witch!” One of the company decided, pointing his finger at her. Only some of the dwarves rallied to his side. A murmur waves over the soldiers.

“Master dwarf, I am no such thing.” She was just about ready to throw something at them, but Bard de-escalated the situation.

“Hey!” He shouted. “Let us not forget that you are getting your Arkenstone back!” The Mayor of Dale handed the stone to Lola.

Not a moment too soon, Dwalin and Balin came out with the treasures. An elf, as well as the mutant, came to greet them. The elf said something crude, but Dwalin restrained himself from punching him as he handed the white glowing box off. “I’m sorry,” Lorelei said quickly and quietly. “For all of this.” She then handed the Arkenstone to Balin.

“It’s alright dear,” Balin said kindly. Out of the two brothers, Balin was the more forgiving one. The one to solve things without violence first, then their weapons. Dwalin is just about the opposite.


	13. Blackjack and Speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Elrond arrives, and Legolas learns how to play card games.

The march back to Dale went smoothly. There, they were met with Legolas and Tauriel who warned them about the Gundabad army.

A few hours later, an army from Rivendell arrived. 

“Elrond,” Lorelei stated as she came up to the elvish lord. Gandalf did the same.

“Lorelei, Mithrandir.” The elf dismounted his horse. “I got your message, and I have brought an army.”

“Thank you,” Lorelei replied. 

  
  


Hopefully, with some downtime on her hands, Lola went atop a building and played songs on her iPod. There were just way too many songs from too many bands to listen to. Although, she will never deny that some of her favorite bands are: Of Monsters And Men, Walk Off The Earth, Plain White T’s NEEDTOBREATHE, America, The Black Keys Kansas, Flagship, ABBA, Fun, The Lumineers, and the Beatles. (The list goes on and on, however). Some of her favorite solo artists include Adele, Jasmine Thompson, Alexi Murdoch, Jason Mraz, Chase Goehring, Ed Sheeran, Lindsey Stirling. (Again, the list goes on.)

As of now, she’s listening to Feather on The Clyde by Passenger.

Her enjoyment of the song was soon short-lived, as Legolas came up behind her. Before he could say anything, she asked, “What are you doing up here?”

“Looking for you,” the elf prince answered truthfully. “Your brother said that I might be able to find you on a space like this.”

“Why on the earths would you want to come look for me?” She turned her head to look at him as he sat next to her.

“Well, there could be a number of reasons.”

“Like?” 

“Like,” he turned to face the mutant. “I admire you, I enjoy your company, and well, I am quite interested in that contraption you have there.”

Lola smiled. She thought there would be something else. She felt that he had more to say, but she let it go. Unlocking the screen, she paused the song at the beginning and placed her right earbud in her hand. “Here,” she moved the said hand towards the elf. “Put this in your right ear.” A bit tentative he did as told, and the mutant pressed play.

Legolas looked at her in amazement. “Is this what passes as music in your world?” She nodded. “How does it fit into this tiny box?”

“You know, I’m not sure.” She giggled as the two smiled at each other, letting the song play out.

When nothing played anymore, the elven prince asked, “What other songs are there?”

Lorelei smiled, “Oh there are many, many more.” She scrolled through all the songs, and let Legolas pick the next one. Let’s just say, he isn’t a fan of hard rock, hip-hop, rap, or pop. Although, he does enjoy classical music and gentle alternative. He isn’t sure how he feels about Lindsey Stirling.

 

Thranduil looked at his son and the mutant from a distance. In truth, he doesn’t think he’s seen him more relaxed in quite a while. In fact, they’ve both been hung up with royal duties to carry out.

 

Within a few hours, it was time for dinner. As expected, all the Avengers sat together, save for Lorelei and Liz, who were off on some space away from everyone. The elves all sat together, and the other humans did the same.

Legolas became curious as to see where the other two Avengers could have gone. Mayhaps they are where he found Lola earlier? Anyway, even with the company of Tauriel, he seemed a little bored and perhaps distracted. All of a sudden, the elven prince hears cheers, boos, acknowledgments, and teasing all at the same time. He was not particularly surprised, however, to see that it was the Avengers who made the noises. Everyone else looked at the group as well but soon returned their attention to their own lives. The prince, however, decided to find out what was going on.

Imagine his puzzlement to see that, with the aid of a few candles, Clint and Natasha were playing with strange, small, thin papers with numbers and shapes. The others were doing the same thing in a larger group, but the movements seemed to be different. Natasha and Clint speedily placed down the papers on either one card or the other. The only significance of this would most likely be the numbers. Everyone else gathered around the table and cheered for either of them or bantering.

After maybe five minutes, Clint and Natasha seemed to be done with whatever they were doing, as Clint hung his head low, and Natasha gathered the papers.

“Legolas!” Clint noticed the elf. “Can you go find Lola and Liz? We need Lola to be the dealer for Blackjack, and Liz is pretty good at playing it. I would, but I want to break my losing streak.”

“You and I both know, that will never happen,” claimed Natasha, shuffling the papers with vast speed. As she did, the archer praised himself.

“Uh, sure, Clint, I’ll go.” Should he really be doing this? Getting his sister and friend to him. Practically being a pushover? Yet, he wants to get on the brother's good side and wanted to find the woman anyway. With that, the elven prince headed off towards where he thought Lola might be. 

Even though she introduced herself to him as Lorelei, others seemed to call her Lola. At first, he didn’t quite get it, but then he realized that it must just be a nickname.

 

As Legolas ventured onto the top of the building he and her sat hours before, he heard laughter. Next, he noticed it was from two women. Vering closer, he found it was Lola and Liz.

“Pardon me, Lady Lorelei, Lady Lizbeth,” he started, walking right up to the pair. “But your brother requested that the two of you be present for something.”

The two girls looked at each other. “And why might that be?” Asked Liz

“He said something about a thing called Blackjack?” The elf recalled. Without a word, the two excitedly got up and rushed towards the crowds. “Okay then.” Just accepting that the two ran off without him, he walked back.

When he arrived back at the scene, all Avengers gathered round a table whilst Lola dealt out the papers. She gave each of them one with the numbers and shapes, (or faces) up, giving herself a card first. Next, she placed another card for her face down, while serving everyone a paper face up. Steve said hit, and he received another card. By this time, the elven prince had gotten close to the scene, to really understand what was happening. The soldier pondered a moment before saying hit again. As he was given his third paper, all persons around the outside furniture gave him disappointed yet encouraging words.

Clint said the word stay and was not given a paper. Natasha also said stay. Bobbi said hit and cheered as she saw the paper given to her. Liz said hit, then stay. Finally, it seemed, it was time for Lorelei to overturn her paper. She decided to stay.

The group congratulated Bobbi for her winning as they handed the cards back to the mutant. “Legolas,” Lola pointed out. “Would you like to know what’s going on here? You seem very interested in the contents of this game.”

He hummed in question, bringing his eyes to meet hers. “Oh, uh, yes.”

“Orale pues.” was all she said. Two Avengers parted sides to make room for the elf, and he sat down. As soon as he did, Lola dealt out the papers. “Okay, so, the name of the game is to get to the number twenty-one by adding the cards I have dealt you.” Cards, so that’s what these papers are called. “You can say hit, if you want another card to increase your amount, or, you can say stay, and I will give you nothing. If you get an amount higher than twenty-one, you bust.”

The mutant dealt out the cards. The elf had a fourteen. (A six, and an eight). Steve was given a seventeen. Clint a twelve, Bobbi an eighteen, Liz a twenty. (Lucky her), and Natasha a sixteen. “Now,” Lorelei spoke. “You always want to assume that the dealer’s face down card is a ten. That can be a ten-card, a jack, queen, or king. The card I’m showing is a six, which could possibly mean sixteen.” She flipped her turned card over. It’s a nine. “Ah,” she paused. “The dealer has to hit if it’s under sixteen.” Lola places down another card. A three. 19. “I’m going to stay, as I don’t want to risk it…Steve, what will it be?”

“I’ll stay,” replied the super soldier. The mutant turned towards her brother.

The archer didn’t give it any sort of thought whatsoever. “Hit me,” he commanded. As requested, his twelve turned into an eighteen. “I’ll stay.”

Lola turned to the elf. “What’ll it be?”

“Uh, hit,” he said. Legolas was given a five. 19. “I’ll stay.”

“Natasha?” asked the dealer, ready to divvy out a card.

“Hit me,” the Russian commanded. As requested, she was hit with a card. She got a four. 21. The x-assassin smiled.

“Bobbi?” asked the dealer. With her, Lola didn’t need to put down a card, as all of them would make her bust.

“Stay,” replied the Mockingbird.

“Liz, how we feelin’?”

“I’ll stay,” she replied, almost sad she didn’t get a lower hand so that she could get a 21.

“Alright. Natasha wins, if we were playing with poker chips, all of y’alls who said stay would win, I think.” With that, the dealer took back the cards.

“What was the game your brother and Lady Natasha were playing?”

The dealer smiled. While shuffling the cards, Lorelei said, “That my friend, is a game called Speed. The name of the game is to get rid of all your cards.” She placed down four cards, then the two cards on the outside became five cards. Next, she distributed out all of the rest of the cards (except for the jokers) into two piles. One for her, and one for the elf. “We get rid of them after we flip over the middle cards. You would put down the two numbers that would either go up or down. So, if one of these cards was a three, you could either put down a two or a four.” Legolas nodded. “ we only put down cards from the outside piles, if both of us don’t have a place to put or cards.” Lola stopped placing down the cards and made handed one pile to Legolas. She took five cards from the top of her pile. “You can only have five cards in your hand at a time, okay? The order going up is two three four five six seven eight nine ten jack queen king ace. Think you got everything?” 

“Yeah,” Legolas sounded a bit unsure but smiled a bit as he said that.

“Okay then,” she said enthusiastically. The mutant placed her hand on one of the middle cards. “Flip over the other card,” she instructed. With an oh, Legolas placed his hand on the other middle card, and simultaneously the two flipped them over. An ace and a three. Lola placed down a two on both piles. Legolas put a three on the left one. They both took cards from their piles. Lola put down a four, then a five then a six on the same left pile. Legolas’s eyes went wide. Her motions were fast. That’s why they call it Speed. Finally, Legolas put down an ace on the lonely two on the right. Before he could do anything else, Lorelei put down a king. This is great actually because he had a queen and a king. He put both down in that order, then took a few seconds to get three new cards. Lola put a queen on top of the king and a five on the six. The elf placed a four on the five and a jack on the queen. 

Suddenly, neither of them put down a card. “Do you have anything?” She asked.

“No,” he replied. “I’m guessing you don’t either.”

“No.” Lola put her hand on one of the piles with five cards. The elf did the same. 

The cards in question were an eight and a nine. Lola put down a six then a seven on the seven put down, while Legolas put a ten then a jack on the nine. 

Both of them took cards from their pile. Lola put down an eight on the seven. Before she could put down a nine, Legolas did. Taking a card from her pile, she got a queen and placed it on the jack.

The two of them had no cards to play, and none in their hand. Slowly, the two gathered their next set of five. They looked at each other and simultaneously reached for a card to be put down from the outside stack. A four and a king.

Lorelei placed a five on the four. Legolas put a six on top of the five, and an ace on the king. The mutant placed a two on the ace. The elf put down a seven then an eight then a nine on the six, and reach for his pile to get three new cards. On the nine, Lola put a ten, jack, and queen. No more queens can be dealt.

Legolas put down the last king on the queen. 

Both of them had five cards in hand, but only one could put something down. Before she did, however, she noticed that the two middle piles looked like a complete mess.

“I’m going to straighten out the piles,” stated Lola, putting down her five cards. The elf nodded.

After she did, the two piles looked neat. Not one of them out of line. “Do you have any cards to put down?” Asked Legolas.

“I do actually,” she stated. Putting down a three on the two, then put down the last two. 

Realizing that he had a jack, he placed it on the queen. No more jacks can be put down.

On the jack, Lola places a ten, then nine, before grabbing two cards from her pile.

Legolas’s next card was a three, which was perfect because he already had a four and a five to put down on the two. So, he put all three cards down. No more fours or fives can be put down.

Lola put down a six on the five, and an eight on the nine. Before Legolas could put down a seven on the eight, he noticed that Lorelei had no more cards. She had won.

“Good game,” she praised.

“Uh, you too.” It was getting to be late. Who knows what tomorrow will bring. Maybe angry dwarves, or angry orcs. Or both. “It’s getting late, see you in the morning.” With a nod to the others, he turned and left.

“Bye!” H e heard Lorelei say.


	14. The Battle pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Co come back for the jewels and gold.

Lorelei woke up in the early morning. The sun had not yet broken the horizon. Not really knowing to do, she decided to walk around the previously abandoned city. She could repair the city, although it would take much of her strength and she would have to do it over the course of a few days. Even so, it would be better than having them suffer through rebuilding. Yet, if there is indeed a storm brewing and a fight’s about to happen, it would be best to repair the damage after the battle. 

She might as well train for what’s to come. Using her telekinesis, Lola fashioned herself a few targets. She practiced knife throwing, shuriken throwing, throwing knives, and shurikens with telekinesis, using her telekinesis, she practiced moves with her daggers, and hand to hand combat. Soon enough, Liz woke up and found her fellow Avenger doing such actions.

“Mind if I join you?” she asked.

“Sure,” replied the mutant. “Just don’t turn on the plasma blades please.”

“You got it.” With that, Liz took an offensive stance, while Lola took a defensive one. “With powers, or no powers?”

“How about we split it. Three rounds with, three rounds without. Best to six.” Neither of them moved yet.

“That’s fine with me. Oh, and no actual slicing, just moves that would kill.” Now, Liz struck with an overhead blow, Lola stopped it. The two went into a deadlock before the telepath pushed the enhanced off. After Liz was just a few feet away from her opponent, Lola struck from the side leaning a little forward. Liz took the chance to move her blade to her opponent’s stomach. “One zero.”

The two took their stances again. Liz moved forward. Both of them sliced and jabbed at each other, both blocking and dodging. Until Lola flipped her opponent and aimed her blade to the former racer’s throat. “One, one.”

Taking their stances for the third time, they initiated the third round. Liz’s next stance left her backside open. The telekinetic took advantage of that and swung at her opponent’s lower back. Liz quickly took a medium step backward and met Lorelei’s blade with hers. Lola made a tight circular motion to get Liz’s blade out of her hand, and almost touched her weapon to Trejo’s skin. “Two, one.”

Before they could start the fourth round, a massive horn sounded. The two ladies looked at each other, then ran towards the noise. Imagine their surprise to see an army of dwarves. The Elven leaders, as well as the human leaders, met with the head of the army; on the other side of the beings into Dale. He who rode on a giant bore clad with armor. A second one did as well, this one carried Thorin on its back.

The Elven, Human and Dwarvish forces were all ready and waiting for a fight.

“What’s going on?” Natasha whisper questioned, now wearing an elven hunting outfit. She just couldn’t deal with a dress for fighting, so she switched. 

The telepath turned to her friend.“Not sure,” she signed.

“Dain Ironfoot,” Elrond acknowledged. “And Thorin Oakenshield.”

“We have a proposition,” Oakenshield projected. “Give back what was stolen, or we will take it by force.”

“You can’t take back what wasn’t stolen,” Bard suggested. Right when the horn sounded, he had told one of his people to tell the others to gear up for a fight as well as getting women and children to safety. Even though they don’t have proper weapons or armor, they will defend this place till their last dying breath.

“We can, and we will!” Ironfoot challenged. A roar erupted from the army of dwarves as they raised their weapons.

Lola looked over to Clint and Gandalf, who nodded. Not a moment too soon, Lorelei moved huge tons of rocks and placed them in the air, side by side. Separating the dwarves from the rest of the people.

“What trickery is this?!” exclaimed Ironfoot. Thorin knew all to well who could have done this.

“I can assure you,” stated Lorelei moving forward. “It’s no trick.”

Gandalf took this opportunity to try and reason with them and walked towards the barrier. “Come now, Dain, and Thorin. There is no need for war between dwarves, men, and elves. Stop this madness. Don’t you realize that an army of orcs are marching here as we speak? Stand down.”

“We will not stand down until we take back what is rightfully ours!” As Thorin said this, his voice steadily raised, until the last word, receiving cheers. “Especially not before elves.”

“Not least this faithless woodland sprite,” Ironfoot taunted Thranduil. “He wishes ill upon my people. If both elven races stand between us, and what is rightfully ours, I’ll split both of their pretty heads open!” Thranduil smirked at this, itching to kill him. Meanwhile, Elrond showed no sign of emotion.

Clint walked up to where the Captain, Bard, Thranduil, and Elrond stood.

Clint could tell that something was up out of the corner of his eye. He always did have really good eyesight. But not as good as Lola. “Hey Cap,” stated the archer, pointing to somewhere. Steve looked at him, as did the other leaders, then where he pointed to. The captain nodded.

“Lorelei!” called Clint. She didn’t move, only stared Thorin down. He couldn’t tell if he was trying to manipulate the king or talk to him. “Lola!” he called again. This time she turned, making sure to keep her focus on the floating rocks. “Something’s on that spire. I can’t see what it is,” the archer signed. 

Using her heightened senses, she saw that a few orcs stood atop a long spire, with some sort of machine. “Orcs,” the telepath fingerspelled. “And some machine.” Turning back to the dwarves, she thought.  _ “Gandalf. The orcs are already here.” _

_ “What do you mean?”  _ asked the wizard.

_ “Look to the left of you. There’s a spire.” _ Gandalf did as instructed, and sure enough, there was a spire, and it was hard to see from here, but he didn’t doubt her word.

Right at that moment, the ground began to shake. “Were Worms,” Gandalf said out loud. Lola lowered the defensive of rocks.

The dwarves didn’t doubt it for a second. They changed directions and charged to meet the hoard. 

Elrond and Thranduil looked at each other. The two had silently agreed that Thranduil’s army would protect Dale, while Elrond’s fought with the dwarves against the oncoming army of orcs. Black speech could be heard from the spire.

Lorelei and Liz also looked at each other and nodded. The telekinetic raised two medium-sized patches of earth, large enough to stand on. Above the raging armies, the two flew towards the orcs. They were the first to arrive. When everyone else did, they saw strange invisible waves pushing back orcs, while the tunnels the Were Worms made collapsed. The orcs that made it past them, went right for the dwarves.

The front runners of the dwarvish army raised their shields and poked spears out. As the Orcs were about to come in contact with the dwarves, elves hopped over the dwarrows’ heads and over the shields, weapons ready. The tanks (ones with shields) made half circle formations as the elves split off, corraling orcs. This only stopped them a little. 

Next, the rams and war machines were released, barreling into any orc they saw.

Black speech spoke again, and trolls set out to destroy the war machines. The two Avengers on the field noticed this of course and saved as many of them as they could. Lorelei would force the trolls off, and Liz would plasma cut their legs off. 

Lola had to admit, she felt really tired at the moment, maybe stop on the telekinetic power for now. Yeah, sure why not.

Black speech sounded again. All of a sudden, the orcs got to the city. Too bad for them though because they’ll be met with a force of close to a thousand people.

_ “Guys we need to do something about the spire,” _ the telepath told who she could.

_ “I know,”  _ replied the most unlikely of voices. Thorin.  _ “I’ll go. I’ll take some of the lads on a war machine chariot up to Ravenhill.” _

After slicing through some orcs she thought.  _ “Okay. Just try and stay alive.” _

_ “No promises,”  _ replied all three Durins.

Lola could only roll her eyes as she swung her blade out of her hand, only for it to come back with orc blood all over it.

 

Meanwhile, in Dale. The women and children were already safe in the dining hall. Bard’s daughters included. Bain is somewhere in the city with a spear. While frantically looking for his only son, trolls barreled into the walls, and orcs spilled in.

A lot of the human army met up with him. Bard instructed the archers, including Clint, Legolas, and Tauriel, to take the high ground and shoot. The ones without arrows went with him to defend the city.

Elsewhere, Natasha and Bobbi found themselves surrounded back to back. Stingers aimed, and no staff readied. With a gentle nudge for each other, they went back into battle. Killing every orc they saw.

Also elsewhere, Steve ran through town throwing his shield to decapitate the orcs in front of him. The vibranium not obeying the laws of physics as it bounced off the walls and went right back to his arm before he threw it again. He wasn’t exactly sure where in town he was, but one thing’s for certain, he’s trying to make his way to Ravenhill.

Across town, Thranduil charged at orcs with his stag. The horns of which lobbed the heads off of the bodies. They did this for several minutes until they ran into a troll. The stupid thing swatted at it, drawing the majestic animal back. The elven lord jumped onto the arm of Said troll and ran towards its shoulder. First, he chopped off its arm, then moved for the head. Thranduil jumped off the body as it fell.

Now off of his noble stag, the elf sliced at the Morgul army. Cutting their throats, chopping off their heads, and stabbing them through the heart.

 

When he was sure he was alone, Loki fought as Loki. But if there were any humans or elves around, he fought as Odin. The two had completely different fighting styles. Both of which, the trickster god made sure to master. Loki, of course, used daggers, while Odin used a sword. He has decided against using this realm to his advantage, as he knows of the darkness. But, he doesn’t actually have the Odin force, so could the rift stay open? Possibly. But, he has to close it somehow. Even if Loki loves a little chaos, he wouldn’t dare unleash the darkness of this world into all the others. This would quite possibly be something that he and Heimdall will have to discuss if the man doesn’t discover his secret first.

Bard was still looking for Bain, as he had heard that he wasn’t with the women and children. The man finally found his son being attacked by a troll. Thankfully, there was a conveniently placed wagon the man could exploit. Since the troll was down a hill, all he had to do, was angle the wagon in the right direction and ride it. When he did, the wagon smashed right into the monsters chest. Knocking it down and killing it instantly.

 

Back in the field, the orcs took down Dain’s bore. For revenge, he swung his giant ax and head-butted some of them. Across the chaos, Ironfoot could see that they were losing, so he ordered a retreat.

Black speech, as well as the horn, sounded again. The orc battalion backed the dwarves up against their own door and stopped. 

Scratch not using her telekinesis, she’s using it to tear these monstrosities apart. The mutant made the ground shake as she pulled chunks of earth from the ground. Many of the orcs fell off said ground. When she felt that the earth chunks were high enough, Lorelei let them fall. This crushed a good portion of the Morgul army. Although, this put another big strain on her energy.

 

Back in town, a competition had sparked between Clint and Legolas. If one was close enough, they would hear both of them counting their kills. When the numbers had most likely gotten to fifty, Clint switched to using explosive arrows. Cheap shot. This, in the spirit of competition, is not good sportsmanship. However, everyone’s in survival mode, so whatever.

In another part of town, men had rallied with their new leader with a new sense of pride in them as they fought. Imagine their surprise to see most of the women join the fight as well. They won’t complain, or at least not just yet, as they need all the help they can get. The city is being overrun.

 

In the field, the company shared an ax by throwing it around. They’d throw it at a target, the ax would lob some heads off, or get wedged in an orcs chest, and the weapon would be placed in the hands of the next person to use it.

Bofur used two of the dwarves holding a shield and went on top of a mindless troll. One with maces and a driver. The dwarrow just killed the operator, then became the operator himself, turning the trolls against the orcs.

True to their word, the Durins did get a war machine chariot. Although it was just the younger Durins as Thorin went on a Ram. Balin held the reins while, Fíli, Kili, and Dwalin, helped operate. They narrowly escaped a bunch of trolls trying to grab them and decapitated them. Another heavily armed troll came towards them, but they dodged.

“Hold on!” Yelled Dwalin as the chariot leaped onto the frozen river. The armored troll still after them. Kíli shot a few arrows at it but to no avail. Dwalin loaded the ballista on the chariot with arrows.

All of a sudden, Bofur comes in with the troll he’s controlling and attacks the other troll. The company on the chariot cheered for him.

Not long after, the group was set upon by wargs. Now, they used the ballista. If a warg came up to one of their sides or behind them, then they would either try and kill it with their handheld weapons or try and crush it in between their war machine and the walls of the river.

They weren’t going as fast as they would like, and wargs along with a rider are chasing them. “We’re pulling too much weight. We won’t make it,” Dwalin informed.

“Cut the tracers,” his brother commanded. Dwalin looked at him as if he was crazy. “Rid then the Ravenhill.”

“No Balin,” Dwalin softly protested.

“My co fighting days are over.” The younger brother rested a reassuring hand on the older brother’s arm. “Durin be with you brother.”

Fili carefully jumped onto the steel reins and mounted a ram and jabbed at the warg the orc was riding. The warg fell and the rider tumbled off only to be decapitated by the back wheel.

With that taken care of, Fili cut the reins from the ram he rode and set it free, with him on it. Kili did the same, and so did Balin.

With no rams to pull it, the war machine was stopped. It skidded on the ice for a few feet and turned around. When it stopped, Balin fires the arrows from the ballista at the wargs saying, “I am. To. Old. For this.”

The ones on the rams caught up with Thorin as he went across the bridge. “Onwards!” The king yelled. The company riding the rams on the river went up the sides to join their king.

 

Across the field, Liz cried at almost every orc she saw, making their ears bleed to death, and blowing them back. She also sliced at others with her plasma blades. At one point she even cut off the leg of a troll, making it fall where she delivered the final blow.

Lola, on the other hand, has had enough with all of this shit and decided to use a massive amount of her power. She went up into the air. All her weapons floating around her. With one motion of her arms, the weapons rained down like hellfire. Landing on the ground, she called all her weapons back to her and placed them in a circular formation. With all her blades, kunias, and shurikens in place, she spun around, the weapons going with her. This action decapitated all the enemies, though she made sure not to hit a dwarf or elf. 

She just spent a massive amount of energy, but she doesn’t care. The telekinetic pushed out all her weapons, making them fly forward, attacking any enemy it came in contact with. After a few seconds, she called them back. If seen from above, this would have most likely looked like a moving mandala.

She felt another army coming in. On the other side of the hill, there came gigantic bats and other Morgul creatures. Great. Now they have to deal with them as well.

But, before the army could go over the hill, a gigantic bright light appeared. Lola could only guess that they were Asgardians.  _ “Thank you Heimdall,”  _ she said to him telepathically.

Most of the creatures didn’t make it over. Some, like the flying bats, however, did.

Lorelei decided to make her way towards Ravenhill as well. Although she’ll get there slowly, as she doesn’t want to overexert herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I suck at writing fight choreography. Oh well.  
> Lorelei is pretty frikin' powerful though.


	15. the battle part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the battle rages on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to keep Fili and Kili alive

On rooftops, Clint and Legolas’ kill count would most likely be a bit over 100. If one of them shot with two or three arrows, the other did the same. If Clint’s arrows exploded, Legolas made sure to get two birds with one stone. They’re pretty sure their over 115 now, but, if Clint wasn’t so competitive, he’d have lost count.

 

Right when Cap made it to the hill, so did the Durins, Bilbo and Tauriel. They all fought their way to the top. Tauriel fought on the inside of a structure, while everyone else fought outside. 

When Cap arrived at where Tauriel fought, she was just about done with the room. “Captain,” she acknowledged. 

“Hey,” He said, lodging his shield into an oncoming orcs chest. It fell backward.

Bilbo wasn’t exactly using his sword, he was more just throwing rocks from a distance at Orc heads. This worked until he was knocked down by one of them. Before the hobbit was struck, a red white and blue shield got in the way. Tauriel came in and swiftly killed the orc.

 

“Hey, Clint!” Called Legolas. The human archer looked at the elf as he jumped upside down into a massive bat-like creatures claws. When it swooped low enough, the elf prince sliced at every orc he saw. His kill count had to have been 156 by now.

“Show off,” Clint, still on the roof of a building. He watched as the bat took his competition to Ravenhill.

When the elf did get to Ravenhill, he spotted a place for him to shoot from, and killed his ride, perfectly landing on the ledge. He spotted Thorin going up against multiple orcs and decided to lighten his load.

On a different point in Ravenhill, Steve and Tauriel took on Azog’s third in command. (Who’s really the second in command now, because Bolg is dead.) After many different punching, kicking, throwing, and slashings, the orc died when he was cast off the side of the structure, falling to his death.

On another point of the hill, the brothers Fíli and Kíli fought together. Blazing their way through the stone path that dotted across the hill.

All of a sudden, Legolas had no arrows, but he had a sword, and he had daggers. Best he gets down from his perch. 

Thorin has nothing, he was just dodging and dodging until he was on the edge of the frozen waterfall. Legolas noticed this of course, and right as an orc was about to get to the king, the elf threw his sword at him. Thorin grabbed the sword before the creature fell off the waterfall.

With that done, Legolas went off in search of Tauriel and Cap. Together, he hoped the three of them could take on the remainder of the army that still stood.

The only orc left on the ice was Azog. As the two fought, the leader of the orcs swung around his mace, and his sword. The King Under The Mountain made sure to dodge and deflect all of the advances.

Suddenly, the gigantic eagles came in, destroying the remaining orc army. Beorn and Radagast were there too. Radagast rose on one of the eagles, magicing stuff, and Beorn leaped off of his ride. Changing mid-fall into a bear.

With the army being taken care of by Legolas, Tauriel, Steve, and Beorn, the Eagles went to pick on the gigantic bats.

The swinging of the mace backfired a bit as it crashed into the icy ground creating cracks. The two fighters were now on a ring of floating ice. At some point, the mace became stuck. Thorin helped Azog by lifting and throwing the maze to him, before stepping off the ice. The slippery surface tipped and Azong fell through the water.

The body floated up, and Thorin dared to follow it as it moved. Going further through the ice, Azog’s eyes seemed to waver. The king dared to step closer. Big mistake. He was stabbed in the foot through the ice. 

Thorin was distracted by the surprise of this, and couldn’t defend himself against a rising Azog, jumping out of the ice.

The orc leader pushed him back. Right as he was about to stab the king in the heart, Thorin stops him with his blade. After a few seconds of struggling, Thorin gave in, and Azog stabbed him in the chest.

This worked for Thorin’s plan, however, as he stabbed Azog in the chest. Taken by surprise, the orc stepped back. Using this to his advantage, the king pinned him down and twisted the sword. After a few seconds, the light faded from Azog’s eyes. He’d done it. He’s killed Azog.

The King Under The Mountain lazily walked off before resting himself by a rock. It was Bilbo who found him.

After a cough and a wheeze, the king said weakly. “Bilbo.”

“Don’t move lie still,” the hobbit instructed, inspecting his wounds. He grimaced at the sight of the stab wound.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Said Thorin, breathing heavily. The Hobbit just shushed him. The king then mumbled something.

“No no no, you’re not going anywhere Thorin,” Bilbo still pressed his hand against Thorin’s wound. “You’re going to live.”

“I wanted to take back, my words I said back at the gate. I only ask of you to forgive me. I was too blind to see. I’m so sorry.” He cleared his throat. “That I have lead you into such peril.”

“I’m glad to have shared in your perils Thorin. Each and every one of them.” His voice was gentle. “It is far more than any Baggins deserves.”

Thorin smiled and said softly, “Farewell, master burglar. Go back to your books.” He breathed in heavily. “And your armchair.” He drew a heavy breath again. “Plant your trees… watch them grow… nn… If more people valued home, above gold… this world would be a merry place.” He took in a raspy breath.

“No, no no no no no.” Bilbo couldn’t believe it. He was dying right in front of him. “Thorin don’t you dare.” But his words were in vain. He was gone. The Hobbit fell backward and wept.

 

On the other side of the hill, Thranduil had come to seek out his son and his guard. The lord found both with who the humans called the Cap. Legolas said something about wanting to leave. His father advised him to go seek out a rider, but the prince didn’t much hear it. Instead, his attention was turned towards a weak looking Lorelei, walking in their direction.

“Lorelei!” He called, seeing that she could fall at any moment. But Steve beat him to her and scooped her up in his arms bridal style.

“Cap,” she said weakly, as the others ran to them. “I fell, so tired.”

The captain put Lola’s hands around his neck and softly said, “Then rest.”

“Is she alright?” asked a freaked out Legolas.

“She’s fine. She’s just resting,” replied Steve, still walking with her in his arms. 

As the four of them headed back to the city, they saw Fili, Kíli and Bilbo carry a body. Upon closer inspection, they saw it was Thorin. The King Under The Mountain looked dead.

As they neared the city, Clint, Natasha and Bobbi ran towards a lifeless looking Lorelei.

“Hey!” Shouted her loving brother, trying to shake her awake. “Hey, Lo, wake up.”

“Hmm?” She opened her eyes slowly. “Oh, hey.”

“Oh hey? That’s all you have to say to me? I was worried sick! I-“

“I don’t think I want to go back.” The woman stated softly. The statement shocked everyone around her.

“You-you what?” asked the archer, utterly confused about his sister's comment.

“Lori,” Said Nat. “You do realize, that Odin is re-sealing the rift, right?” She sounded a bit hysterical. “You won’t be able to go back to us. Maybe, maybe you’re being a little delusional right now.”

“Guys,” Said Steve sternly. “Let her rest.” With that, they let her rest on some form of bedding.

 


	16. After the battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter.  
> Hope y'all enjoyed this series!

Lorelei woke up ten hours later. Daisy Jane by America could be heard playing from what she guessed was her iPod.

She opened her eyes and saw Legolas sitting next to her. “Hey,” she said, and he returned the same greeting. “How long was I out?”

“Uh,” he looked at the clock on the iPod. “Ten hours.”

“Oh, okay.” In truth, she expected to be out for longer. But ten hours is good. Hopefully, the Avengers and the Asgardians hadn’t left yet.

“You know,” Legolas started. “Your worlds music is starting to grow on me.”

The woman smiled. “This is a good song.” The two let the last minute of the song play out before talking again. “They haven't left yet right?” Apparently, the iPod was on shuffle because Fellow Traveler by Adam Lastwika (The release date for this song is in 2017, but let’s just pretend it was released in 2015, as this story is set in between Age of Ultron and Civil War.)

“No they haven’t,” replied the elf.

“Good,” the mutant slowly sat up. “Because I want to say goodbye to them.”

“You really want to stay?” asked the elven prince. He was perplexed at why she didn’t want to leave. That was her home. She grew up there. As far as he can tell, all of these Avengers are pretty important people. In truth, he didn’t want her to leave, he wanted to be with her, but he wasn’t sure how he would feel about leaving this world with her.

Lorelei searched his mind. “Do you really want me to go?” 

He hesitated in thought for a moment. “No,” he replied truthfully. 

“Good.”

Before this situation could get awkward, they heard Clint say something, and the two quickly turned away from each other, before Clint came into the room.

“Hey, Lo, you’re up.” he noticed.

“Yeah. Are you guys getting ready to leave?” she asked, trying to get herself out of bed.

“You want to stay don't you?" His sister nodded. "Why?"

"Because, over the past few days, I've just been contemplating this in my head. They, the people of Middle-earth don't have what we have."

"The internet, and cars?"

Lorelei chuckled slightly and rolled her eyes. "They don't have  _us_. People willing to fight any threat that arises, no matter if they live in a different part of the world, or not. I want to stay, to help these people."

That's really what you want?" the archer asked before sighing as she nodded her head. "No, we're not leaving yet, we’re holding a funeral for all we’ve lost, but most importantly Thorin,” replied her brother, helping her stand.

* * *

 

The three made their way towards the crowd outside the mountain. Humans and elves honored him outside. The telepath ventured to the mountain and was able to get in. Great horns blew, and Lola tried not to tear up as inside the mountain she heard Gandalf say, “The king is dead!”

Next, she heard the members of the company say, “Long live the king!” The rest of the dwarves followed suit.

“Long live the king,” the telepath said quietly.

Lorelei," said Balin, as he stood next to her. "Sing us a song, for him, please."

"I will gladly do so. Master Balin." She waited for the dwarves of the company to leave the kings sid before starting. With her first line, she got attention from all of the dwarves.

**Thorin! King Under The Mountain**

**Alas no more shall rule this domain.**

**We brethren must go on without him**

**And ensure his death was not in vain.**

**In sleep eternal, he will rest.**

**With the Arkenstone upon his breast.**

**Which evermore shall emit its light,**

**To banish the darkness of unending night.**

**And on his tomb is Orcrist laid,**

**And Elven blade forged in Elder Days.**

**To warn of foes and roving orcs**

**And ward off all evil from Erebor.**

**How shall we remember our fallen friend?**

**Who conquered Dragon Sickness in the end?**

**A warrior, leader, a proud flawed king?**

**A worthy descendant of mighty Durin!**

 

 

"Thank you lass," said Balin, tears in his eyes. 

After a few more minutes of silence, the people filed out.

* * *

  


Natasha and Bobbi wished their goodbyes and hugged their ‘sister’ tightly, before standing near the portal. Next to hug and say goodbye was Steve. After him, Liz.

“Take care of your families okay?” the mutant said to the enhanced. “All three of them.” Liz had almost forgotten that she’s told her about the Torettos and the Winchesters. All she could do was a nod. Who was she going to share the rooftop with at large gatherings now? It just didn’t seem right to have her not be there. After a longer hug than the others, they parted.

Last but not least, her brother. “Now,” said Clint resting his hands on his sister’s shoulders. “You’re sure about this?” Everyone was packed and ready to go. The Asgardian army marched through the portal Heimdall and Odin were sustaining.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Lorelei said confidently.

“Okay.” Clint reached inside his pocket and handed her both of the bicycle playing cards. “Don’t ruin these, they are your two copies. I’ll get myself some from the internet.”

“Okay,” she laughed and the two hugged tightly. “Take care of Lara and the kids.”

“I will.” With that, Clint turned to Legolas. “Take care of her alright?”

“Of course,” Was all the elf prince said. With that, the archer left.

Lorelei went up to Odin and whispered, “Get Odin out of the Odin sleep.” before returning to Legolas’ side. “Bye!” she yelled and waved to everyone. They all just smiled, waved and said goodbye before stepping through the portal. After them, Heimdall, and not Odin closed the portal after stepping through.

Lorelei drew a heavy breath before letting her tears fall.

* * *

 

“So,” said Lorelei, mounting her horse. “Where to now?”

“I’m not sure,” replied Legolas, getting his horse out of its stables.

“How about going where the road takes you,” suggested Tauriel, just getting into the stables.

“Tauriel,” said Legolas astonished. “I thought you were going to stay here with Kili.”

“I am,” the elleth admitted. “But I wanted to say goodbye to you first.”

Legolas smiled and embraced his friend tightly. They stayed that way for a little while.

“Keep him out of trouble,” Tauriel advised Lola.

The telepath smiled. “I think it will be him keeping _me_ out of trouble,” she laughed.

Saying their final goodbyes the two left. Where to, they did not know. All they did know, was that they were going. They'll visit Rivendell at some point perhaps. Maybe they'll even go back to the woodland realm. Maybe they'll go to the Shire. Or maybe a human town or kingdom? They have yet to decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find that song on Peter Holens channel.
> 
> At the end of the entire series I have on this website, I'm thinking of doing an Infinity War and Endgame special, but I'll need to finish A Million Encounters first. I am also definitely doing a lord of the rings sequel to this at the end of the series.


End file.
